


The Hood, The Hacker and co.

by Pangirl_Fangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Cupcakes and icing, Cupid - Freeform, Drabbles, Handsy Felicity, Kisses, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Team Bonding, Willpower Drug Trope, drugged up Oliver, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangirl_Fangirl/pseuds/Pangirl_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of (mostly) Olicity Drabbles. I take prompts from Tumblr at Pangirl-Fangirl</p><p>Ch. 12 "Tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak. I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face since the day-" Those were the last words Isabel Rochev said before Felicity hit her with the van.</p><p>Felicity heard Isabel that night, and she really wants to know why the hell Isabel hated her so much. Felicity doesn't get the answer she was expecting.</p><p>Ch. 13 Felicity is injected with a drug during the team's latest mission that impairs her judgement and she does whatever comes to mind. And being Felicity, that's a lot of stuff. An extra component was added to this particular batch of drug however that also makes Felicity a little harder to handle. The team tries to find a way to cure Felicity all while making sure she keeps her hands to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smiles and Snowball fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story so go ahead and give me feedback!  
> This chapter is kinda angst filled but ends fluffy! I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine!  
> I though I would do some drabbles rather than write one-shots! Mostly Olicity! Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of their characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because it had been a long day. Maybe it was because her team seemed permanently down-in-the-dumps. Maybe she did it just because she could. When Roy exited the door of the Foundry, Felicity didn’t know what possessed her to quickly gather up a lump of snow and throw it at him.
> 
> Oliver didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was because she was the reason he smiled. Maybe it was because of that damn chocolate smudge. Maybe he did it just because he could.

Felicity didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because it had been a long day. Maybe it was because her team seemed permanently down-in-the-dumps. Maybe she did it just because she could. When Roy exited the door of the Foundry, Felicity didn’t know what possessed her to quickly gather up a lump of snow and throw it at him. Roy didn't have time to react, getting a face full of snow. He made a sound of surprise and raised his fists, ready for a fight. Felicity had dissolved into giggles at this point. “It’s just snow Roy!” Felicity said through the hand she was using to smother her laughter. “You look like you’re ready to take on an army of Mirakuru soldiers!” Roy gave her a bemused look.

“Ha ha,” He said mockingly. “I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?” Roy bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. Felicity’s eyes widened in horror. She pointed a finger at him. “Roy Harper, you put that snow down right now!” Roy smirked.

“Not so funny when you’re getting a taste of your own medicine.” With that he threw the snow and it hit Felicity in the chest. She huffed in anger and annoyance.

“You’re so dead,”

“Bring it Blondie.” The two of them split off in different directions, each hiding behind the piles of snow leading to the Foundry door, which had been shoveled to make a path. Each of them began to create a pile of snowballs. Felicity patted herself on the back for remembering gloves that morning. When Roy felt he had enough snowballs he spoke up.

“You ready?”

Felicity laughed. “Give me your worst Harper!” The two stood, armfuls of snowballs, and began chucking them at each other. The snow piles came up a little past Felicity’s stomach so the upper halves of their bodies were getting hit. When they crouched down, the snow shielded them from of assaults.

This was how Digg and Oliver found them. Laughing like idiots, throwing snow at each other in the light of the street lamps. As soon as Felicity and Roy set eyes on the pair, they looked at each other in silent conversation.

“I call dibs on Oliver!” Felicity zipped around the snow bank, grabbed Oliver by the arm and pulled him to her side of the battlefield. Roy pulled Digg over to his side and he looked over at Felicity.

“Reload?” Felicity nodded and they ducked down, safely hidden by their piles of snow, and began creating more snowballs. Felicity tugged Oliver down beside her.

“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver asked.

“We,” She corrected. “Are having a snowball fight.” She never stopped at her task.

“A snowball fight?”

“Mmm hmm,” She hummed. “Now quit crouching there like a lump and make some snowballs. I’ll be damned if Roy wins.” Oliver chuckled to himself and began to work. Soon they were all throwing snow back and forth and Felicity saw the most beautiful thing. They were all smiling. At the same time. Most days at least one of them was brooding and it was a miracle to see them all smiling at once.

“Felicity!” Oliver yelling at her shook her from her thoughts. She had a split second to see the snowball coming straight for her face before she was knocked backwards. She landed in a large pile of snow with something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Oliver looking down at her. His face was flushed from the chill. Felicity could feel his breath on her face, a warm contrast to the frigid air around them. She could feel his leg bracketing hers and even though his was leaning over her on his elbows, his upper body was still permanently pressed against hers. “Are you okay?” 

“Did you—did you just save me from some snow?” Oliver stared at her for a moment before responding.

“Yeah, I guess I did. My instincts sort of kicked in and I got you out of the line of fire.” Felicity burst into a fit of laughter at how ridiculous the situation was. Oliver saved her from a snowball. Oliver chuckled and dipped his head.

“You guys okay over there?” Digg yelled.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Oliver stood and helped Felicity up just as Roy and Digg rounded their snow pile.

“I think that’s enough for one night.” Digg said. “I can’t feel my toes.”

“Me neither. I have hot chocolate back at home calling my name, anyone wanna join me?” Felicity looked around at the three men.

“I gotta get home and relieve the nanny of her duties. That was fun,” Digg walked over to his car.

“I’m exhausted, Smoak, I’ll have to take a rain check. I haven’t been sleeping lately, so I should try and get as much of it as possible.” Roy gave her a shoulder squeeze. “You sure know how to show a guy a good time.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off towards his house. Felicity spun to look at Oliver.

“So, you gunna make a girl drink hot choco all by herself?” Oliver smiled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They decided it would be best if they both took their own vehicles to Felicity’s seeing as they both didn’t want to leave them at Verdant to be covered in snow by morning. When they arrived, Felicity a minute or two before Oliver, Felicity got to work making the drinks. Oliver stepped through the door and shrugged off his wet jacket and scarf. He passed by the living room and into the kitchen where he was greeted by the sight of Felicity’s ass. She was bent over, staring at the microwave on the counter.

“You always have to watch the milk, if you don’t it’ll explode by the time it hits zero.” The microwave beeped and Felicity stood with two mugs. She began to stir the powder into the drinks. Oliver watched her, stirring the powder, looking as beautiful as ever with rosy cheeks from the cold. This was the first time Oliver had ever been at her house and it seemed very Felicity. Colours here and there with everything completely modernized. He found himself smiling, something he hadn’t done a lot since Sara died. This smile was all because of Felicity.

“Thank you.” He said softly. Felicity glanced up at him.

“For what?”

“Everything. The fun tonight, always being there for the rest of us, making me smile.” Felicity nodded. “That was the plan,” Felicity started stirring the other cup.

“There was way too much man pain going on tonight. I decided to do something to make you guys smile. Granted I don’t know why I threw the snow at Roy in the first place, it could have easily backfired. He could have gotten mad at me for getting him cold and wet. Or you and Digg could have thought that we were being utterly ridiculous.” Felicity brought the spoon to her mouth and licked it off. Oliver’s eyes followed the path of the spoon and noticed a smudge of chocolate on her lips. “Oliver?” Felicity noticed his staring. Oliver knew that this would end badly. She would probably tell him to leave after he did what he wanted. He knew this was a bad idea. Oliver didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was because she was the reason he smiled. Maybe it was because of that damn chocolate smudge. Maybe he did it just because he could.

“Oliver…” Felicity said cautiously. Oliver surged forward, hands framing her face just like he had done the first time they kissed. A small gasp escaped Felicity’s lips a split second before his mouth was over hers. He trapped her bottom lip in his mouth and pulled ever so slightly. Her hands rose to his chest, lying flat against it. She gave the smallest push and Oliver backed up, enough space to give her breathing room, hands dropping to his sides. They still stood close together, breath mingling. Oliver saw in some kind of satisfaction that the chocolate smudge was gone.

“Oliver, you can’t do that.”

“I know.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.” He said with more conviction. Felicity looked at him for a moment before handing him the spoon.

“Can you put that in the sink?” He nodded and did as she asked. He heard her sigh and turned to see her facing him by the counter.

“I am 100% dead serious when I say you can’t do that Oliver.”

“I know Felicity,”

“Then you do you keep doing it?” She half shouted. “For God’s sake Oliver! You were the one who told me we couldn’t be together because you couldn’t be Oliver Queen anymore. You were the one who said that we couldn’t be in a relationship. You are the one keeping us apart because you think it’s best! Yet you are the one who keeps kissing me, telling me that you love me, and now I have to be the one who keeps us apart! You’re right Oliver, I do know how you feel about me but I can’t say that I love you back because what does it matter if we can’t be together? Because I do Oliver! I do love you, but that doesn’t mean anything because we can’t do anything about it!” Felicity spun, back to Oliver and placed her hands on the counter to steady herself. She said, confessed, more than she had meant to. She was honestly just going to set him straight about the whole kissing thing but they anger she held against him came out unexpectedly. Felicity never heard Oliver moved but she soon felt him behind her. He placed his hands beside hers, his chest to her back, trapping her. He placed his forehead on her shoulder and let out a breath.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Felicity. You’re right and I shouldn’t have done it.” They stood that way for a while, until Felicity spoke up.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,”

“Did you mean it?” Felicity’s eyebrows drew together in confusion.

“Mean what?”

“Do you love me?”

“I—” Felicity bit her lip. She could say no. Even though she practically already admitted it. She could try and get them back to the way they were before, but Felicity wasn’t sure she wanted to. This was going to end badly. If she admitted that she loved him, what would happen? They couldn’t be together, Oliver made that clear. They couldn’t have a normal relationship. But since when was anything about them normal? She was an IT genius by day and a hacker who assisted a vigilante by night. He was a former billionaire and castaway who was said vigilante. They had both been shot at, almost poisoned and were almost killed countless times. Compared to everything that they did regularly, this seemed mundane. Saying that you loved someone was normal.

“I love you Oliver.” She heard him inhale and she was whirled around to face him, back hitting the counter. Oliver loomed over her, hands still placed on the counter by her hips.

“I love you Felicity.” She smiled softly.

“I know.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Felicity knew that he was asking for permission. She reached up and cupped the back of his neck with both hands, pulling his lips down to land firmly on hers. One hand left the counter and wrapped around Felicity’s waist. Oliver leaned into her, putting one leg in between hers, sucking on her bottom lip. They pulled back, needing air, and looked at each other.

“Felicity,” Oliver rasped out. “I’d like to kiss you some more.” Felicity smiled and nodded. Oliver skipped over Felicity’s lip, much to her surprise and lowered his mouth to her neck. He kissed right where her neck and shoulder met and began a trail up. Felicity’s fingers curled into Oliver’s neck, pulling him as close as she could. He peppered kisses along her jaw and and stopped a breath away from her lips.

"This is going to end badly."

Felicity laughed softly. "I was thinking the same thing." She sighed. "But we could just enjoy the now. Think about the long run later."

Oliver nodded. "I like that idea," He leaned forward to give Felicity another kiss. She pushed him back.

"Don't get too many ideas, I'm not taking you to bed Oliver Queen. Just kissing. Like making out, like horny teenagers." Felicity let her words sink in, then blushed. "You know what I mean." Oliver gave her a wicked grin.

"I do. And for the record, I love making out like teenagers." Felicity smiled and they both got lost in their next kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Oliver gets drugged by his crazy stalker, Cupid, and he gets left alone with Felicity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I started this before the episode aired, so I went with what I interpreted from the promo  
> Comments are lovely! As are kudos!  
> -Addie

Oliver, Digg and Roy made their way down the stairs of the Foundry. From the sound of a very loud footfall, Felicity would guess that the mission didn’t go exactly as planned.

They had been trying to find a woman who had killed several men on the club scene, ones who had done some minor bad things, but bad things none the less. Drug dealings, illegal shipping’s of goods, stuff like that. Since this lady was killing them, without a second thought, naturally the team had thought it would be good to bring her in. They learned pretty quickly however that this woman was crazy.

She was obsessed with the Arrow.

They had tracked down where her lair was and it was…disturbing to say the least. Pictures and news clippings of the Arrow covered the walls and a shrine had been built. Felicity hadn’t been there to see it, staying safely in the Foundry but when Digg told her what they saw, she had been severely creeped out. They were following another lead tonight.

Felicity didn’t look up from what she was doing. “You find your creepy stalker yet?”

Oliver huffed in annoyance. “Unfortunately yes,” Oliver set his bow down and removed his quiver. “We weren’t ready when she showed up and she was more skilled than we first gave her credit for. I need you to weed out some possibilities.”

Roy chuckled behind Oliver. “Yeah, Oliver got a good look at her, when she got all up close and personal.” Felicity’s fingers froze over the keyboard.

“You didn’t let her kiss you, did you?” Felicity turned and stood.

“Jealous, Blondie?” Felicity shot Roy a glare before turning her attention back to Oliver. He seemed a little sweatier than usual; his eyes held…something that Felicity couldn’t pin. It just made her freak out even more.

“No, I got the toxicology report from the precinct. The man’s lips were laced with Conium Maculatum or Hemlock as it’s commonly called. It causes respiratory paralysis. Are you having trouble breathing? If she kissed you Oliver—”

“She tried, believe me, but I put her in her place. She didn’t take that very well.” Digg handed Felicity an arrow. It was black except for the head, with was bright red and in the shape of a heart.

“She tried to stick me with this. I managed to cut her, so there should be some blood left on it. Calls herself Cupid.” Felicity held the arrow gingerly and looked at it up and down.

“If she wasn’t so dangerous I might laugh at this girl’s admiration. She’s taken fangirl to a whole new level.” Oliver’s eyebrow drew together.

 _‘Fangirl?’_ He mouth to Digg and Roy. Roy waved his hand is dismissal. Felicity put the arrow underneath the magnifying glass that sat on what Felicity called the Science Table. It was where they stored the microscopes and Oliver’s magic herbs.

“There is definitely some blood on this.” Felicity suppressed a gagging noise. “I’ll get right on the blood analysis.” The boys continued to get out of their suits and put their weapons away. Felicity started the analysis and sat back. It had been quiet in Starling beside this crazy Cupid. Felicity had her regular scans up and running, with nothing else to really do.

“Anyone hungry?” Roy asked donning his usual red hoodie. The rest of the group had changed as while. Digg in street clothes and Oliver in workout ones.

“Hell yes!” Felicity grinned. “Just grab me whatever. I could eat anything right now.” Felicity rubbed her stomach. Digg clapped Roy on the back.

“C’mon man, let’s go get that food.” The two of them made their way up the stairs. Oliver shed his shirt without a second word. He walked over to the salmon ladder and began to jump furiously. The clanging of the metal bar hitting the ladder filled the room. Felicity stared at him for a moment before speaking.

“In case the blood doesn’t match with any databases, you want to tell me what happened? Like, what does she look like?”

“Redhead,” Oliver grunted, never stopping pace. “Slight, inch or two shorter than me, green eyes.” Oliver dropped to the floor and started climbing again. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“You got close enough to see her eye colour? In the dark?” Felicity suddenly felt a very possessive feeling in her chest. “What did she do?”

Oliver dropped and started again. “She put her arms around my neck.” Felicity’s nails dug into the arm of her chair. “I was going to see if I could gage how dangerous she was. She seemed harmless.”

Felicity scoffed. “Yeah, poisoning men by kissing them is totally harmless.” She leaned back to look up at Oliver. “When did you realize she wasn’t so innocent?”

“I told her she had to stop. She said she loved me, I told her she didn’t even know me and killing for me is something I wouldn’t tolerate. She kept insisting that we would be together so I said that we never would be. She got angry fast, and showed skills I doubted she had. She was taking on Digg and me when Roy showed up to help and she took off.” Oliver dropped to the floor and began again. That’s when Felicity saw something.

“You want to slow down? That’s the sixth time you’ve started over.” Felicity looked over at him. He looked exhausted but his body kept moving. She stood and came around her desk to stand in front of the ladder. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” He grumbled. “I just feel like I have a bunch of energy.” He looked _‘off’_ to Felicity. His skin was more flushed than usual.

“I think you—” The computer beeped, signaling the end of the blood analysis. Oliver stopped and dropped. Felicity brought up information. “Carrie Cutter.” She stated. Oliver walked up behind Felicity to look at the screen. “That her?” Felicity waited for a response that never came.

 

 

Oliver didn’t know what was wrong. He felt like he had just run a marathon yet like he still had energy to spare. He thought that the salmon ladder would work off that steam. It seemed to only feel more aware.

He pushed forward and upward, his body screaming in protest, yet the need in his body growing. He looked down at Felicity. Her face was still flushed with concern from when she thought Cupid had kissed him.

She had sounded jealous at first, till she began to explain how the deaths occurred, that’s when the fear showed up. He didn’t know Felicity would be jealous, sure if another guy kissed her, he would probably punch him. But that was different.

Felicity didn’t get jealous.

He kept telling her that he was alright, even though he didn’t feel okay. Soon the computer beeped and Oliver dropped to the floor. Felicity stood in front of her computers, looking down at the picture.

“Carrie Cutter.” Oliver stared at the back of Felicity’s head. He felt this, pull, towards her. She also smelt amazing, something floral with cinnamon. She wore a tight blue skirt with a white blouse with pink flower patterns. “That her?”

Oliver could barely hear Felicity, his heart was pounding too loudly. His breath came out in short, raspy breaths. Oliver closed the space between them and kissed the exposed skin at Felicity’s neck. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her flush against him.

“Oliver!” Felicity said in surprise. Oliver kissed across her shoulder and nudged the fabric of her shirt away to expose more skin. He bit down hard on her flesh. Felicity let a groan escape before she ripped his hands away from her waist and spun around.

She quickly pulled her shirt back up to sit on her shoulder while taking a step back towards her desk. Oliver’s chest was heaving; uneven breathes coming in and out.

He still didn’t know what was wrong with him, but for a moment while he kissed Felicity, the energy felt like it was disappearing.

He wanted to feel the energy gone.

“Oliver, what’s wrong with you?” Felicity stood there with one hand braced on her desk and the other fisted in the fabric of her shirt as she tried to control her breathing.

Oliver knew exactly how to get rid of his extra energy.

He lundged at Felicity, grabbing her face and bringing it to his. Their lips crashed together and Oliver pushed further towards Felicity, trapping the hand that held her shirt in between their chests.

He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it. Oliver pulled on her lip, biting harshly. He dragged her lip away from her face and stared at her blue eyes.

He returned to kissing her like he was drowning and she was the life preserver.

Felicity lifted the hand that wasn’t trapped between them and gave Oliver’s chest a shove. He growled into her mouth but didn’t stop. His tongue snaked inside her mouth, tangling with hers, licking the top of her mouth. The energy was fading away and Oliver’s body refused to stop until it was all gone.

 

 

Felicity had no idea what exactly was happening. Oliver had attacked her with his mouth and even though she shoved him, he hadn’t stopped.

This was a very bad sign. Of course it was possible that Oliver had wanted to kiss Felicity for awhile but she knew that if she tried to push him away, he would stop. Maybe say some apologies, maybe even leave the Foundry for the night.

That wasn’t happening. Oliver obliviously wasn’t in the right frame of mind at the moment.

This kiss was absolutely devastating. Felicity barely had time to breathe into between twists of the head and the pulling and biting of her lips. She didn’t know where Oliver was going to go with this, but she was absolutely sure that she would not go down that road with him in this state. Something was very wrong with him.

One of his hands gripped the back of her neck while the other drifted down to her waist and around her back. He snatched up a handful of her shirt and pulled up, untucking it from her skirt. Felicity had to resort to hitting Oliver on the shoulder, trying to somehow knock some sense into him.

“Oliver….get……off…..” She managed to gasp out in between the lifting of their lips.

He listened to some extent. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed across her jaw and down the column of her throat. Oliver began to suck ruthlessly on her skin, causing almost immediate bruising. The hand that had clutched the back of her neck now rested with the other on the skin of her back.

Oliver was too heavy to push off. Even if Felicity had both use of her hands.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Oliver but you need to stop.” She began to push again. Oliver’s growl reverberated through Felicity’s neck as an arm banded around her back and she was lifted almost cleanly off the ground. Oliver sucked harder on her skin, having better access with her being lifted higher.

Oliver’s fingers gripped Felicity’s skin so hard that tears blurred her vision. Her pushing became more frantic as Oliver’s lips drifted past her collarbone.

“Oliver!” Felicity yelled in panic.

She had no idea what she was going to do. Oliver wasn’t stopping and she really didn’t want to know how far he would go.

Tears began to stream down her face as she pushed as hard as she could.

“Oliver please stop!” She screamed in a last futile attempt to make him listen to her.

“Hey!”

“Oliver let go!” Felicity looked up to see Digg racing towards her and Roy jumping over the railing of the Foundry stairs, their dinner forgotten on the steps. Two pairs of strong hands wrapped around Oliver’s arms and began to pull him away from Felicity.

It took both Roy and Digg to get Oliver off and a few feet away from Felicity. She straightened her clothes without taking her eyes off of him. He was fighting against the two men, thrashing around like a wild animal.

“Get off! She’s mine! You can’t have her!” Felicity put a hand to her mouth to contain her sobbing noise.

Oliver wrenched his right arm out of Roy’s grasp and hit Diggle in the side of the head. Digg’s grip loosened enough for Oliver to get free and spin around the backhand Roy. Roy lost his footing and fell with his head connecting with the med table. Oliver turned back to Digg who was un-holstering his gun as he picked himself up off the floor. Oliver kicked the gun out of his hand and landed a punch that sent Digg to the floor.

With both of the men incapacitated Oliver made his way back over to Felicity. She shuffled around the side of her desk, not risking taking her eyes off Oliver.

He looked… _content_ with having gotten Digg and Roy out of the way.

“Oliver please don’t,” Felicity whimpered. Oliver caught Felicity by the wrist and pulled her to him. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck and drew her into bruising kiss. Felicity whined into the kiss. Oliver pulled back, lips a breath away.

“Mine.” He snarled. Some more tears fell down her face and Oliver’s eyes soften. He cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose. “Mine.” He said softer. The next kiss landed on her forehead as he stroked her cheekbones. “Mine.” Felicity let out a shuttering breath. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes to steady herself.

Her computers beeped and Oliver looked down at Felicity. “Do you need to do work?” Felicity nodded cautiously and Oliver smiled broadly.

He tugged her back to the front of her desk and sat in her chair. He made a gesture for her to sit with him and when she hesitated he gave an impatient eye roll. Oliver grabbed her forearm and yanked her into his lap. He scooted the chair closer to the desk until Felicity’s stomach hit it.

She was trapped between her desk and Oliver. Oliver wrapped arms around Felicity and he placed his chin on her shoulder.

A noise sounded behind them as Digg stood. Oliver made an angry noise at the back of his throat. His arms tightened around Felicity, almost painfully.

“Oliver,” She whispered. He wouldn’t look at her, but kept his head turned to listen for Digg approaching. “Oliver.” His eyes flicked to hers as she turned in his lap as much as she could.

“It’s okay, I’m okay.”

“It’s not okay, they scared you.” Felicity cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“You think—Oliver, Roy and Digg didn’t scare me. You did.” Oliver’s face twisted in hurt.

“The tears were because of me?” Felicity nodded and Oliver pulled Felicity into an awkward side hug. She raised one hand to cup his face and looked at him softly. Her fingers brushed against something on the back of his neck. She pulled at it till it came off. In between her fingers, Felicity held a small, clear, plastic circle. Digg rounded the chair quietly and cautiously.

“Mine!” Oliver barked. Felicity flinched at his words but tried to calm him down.

“Oliver it’s okay, I’m alright.” She twisted to look at Digg. “I found this on the back of his neck. It’s probably what’s made him like this. I bet Cupid stuck this on him when she put her hands around his neck.” Digg took the plastic and set it on the Science Table.

“Felicity? Are you okay?” She bit her lip and nodded.

“Yeah, go look after Roy. He hit his head pretty hard.” Digg glanced over at Roy before looking back at Felicity.

“I want to grab a blood sample from Oliver, get him cured quick.”

“Oliver?” Felicity said holding his wrist. “I’ll make you a deal. If you let Digg take a blood sample from you, I’ll let you stay with me while I do my work.” She spoke as if talking to a child. Oliver pondered the idea, then nodded.

Digg took the blood sample and gave it to Felicity to analyze. Felicity sat quietly at her desk, typing away as Oliver too stayed quiet. Felicity felt Oliver shift forward, mouth lifting to the shell of her ear.

“I want you to be mine forever, Felicity. You and me, forever.” Felicity bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. U

nder different circumstances, she would love to hear Oliver say those words. But at that moment it felt like a stab in the heart and Felicity prayed that they could get Oliver back to being himself soon.

She knew she would just have to hold out until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas for other chapters but I will take prompts from Tumblr! Find me at pangirl-fangirl!


	3. I meant what I said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't remember any of it Felicity. I have no idea what I did and that scares me. You've barely said two words to me since the drug was flushed out of my system. I need to know how I hurt you."  
> "Are you sure?"  
> "Yes." Felicity looked at Oliver with sad eyes before pulling up the security video from a week ago, when Cupid drugged Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to the lovely comments, I thought I would do a follow up of the last chapter.  
> -Addie

It had been a full week since the incident. Digg and Roy made sure that Oliver was never alone with Felicity, and even though Oliver couldn't remember anything, it made Felicity feel safe.

She had never felt that way before, unsafe around Oliver. He had always been her rock, keeping her steady or slightly above water.

She relied on him in the worst of situations. When she had a bomb collar around her neck, when they they were shot at in the board room of Queen Consolidated, when The Count had kidnapped her, when the Russians had pointed guns at them, when Slade had infiltrated the Foundry, when Slade held a sword to her neck, when that bomb had blown up their date, Oliver had always been their to reassure her. Sometimes it didn't have to be with words, just having him around her, being able to see his face let her know that everything was going to be okay. Often he used the power of touch to calm her. A hand on her shoulder or her back, his hand in hers or caressing her cheek.

But now Felicity couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Felicity couldn't hold it against Oliver, he didn't remember anything after they figured out the real name of Cupid, Carrie Cutter. After Digg had come up with an antidote and gave Oliver a sedative, he came to without his memories. Digg gave Oliver the run down, being as vague as possible. He gave Oliver enough information to explain the bump on Roy's head and Digg's shiner. Oliver immediately asked about Felicity, who had left after the sedative had kicked in. Digg said that Felicity would tell him when she felt up to it, that he didn't know exactly how much Oliver did, but that he gave Felicity a good scare. Oliver gave Felicity space over the next week but he could only stand so much.

Roy had gone home at this point, leaving Digg and Oliver to spare against each other. Oliver kept getting distracted, sneaking glances at Felicity while she worked. The metal bar cracked across Oliver's jaw, sending him a step or two back. Digg lowered the bars and gave Oliver a disappointed look.

"Focus Oliver. There's no point in us doing this if your head isn't in the game." Oliver rubbed his jaw and glared at Digg.

"I have a lot on my mind and I-" He looked over at Felicity. "I need to know what happened." He said quietly. Digg shook his head.

"I can't tell you," Oliver huffed in annoyance.

"I know that Diggle, it's just-she flinched away from me earlier today. I reached out to her and she flinched. If I hurt her Diggle..."

"I don't know man, you gotta figure this out for yourself." Digg wiped the sweat off his face. "I need to get home," He said loud enough for Felicity to hear. "Lyla has the night off and wanted a family dinner."

Digg looked back at Oliver as he climbed the stairs, giving him a look that said, ' _If you screw this up, I won't help you later._ '. Oliver nodded then entered the small bathroom to change into clothes to go home in. He made sure to be quick, not wanting Felicity to leave before they had a chance to talk. When Oliver exited the bathroom he saw, in relief, Felicity still typing away at her desk. He made a point to walk up to her, within her line of sight, as not to scare her. Oliver stared at her until she broke the silence.

"Is there something you need Oliver?" He could have said 'no'. He could have let Felicity come around and tell him when she wanted. But Oliver felt that having them go on like this was going to kill him. He chose to just come out with it.

"I need to see it." Oliver said calmly. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"See what?"

"What happened to me while I was drugged." Felicity froze. she should have known that he would ask about it eventually. She just really hoped she would have had more time to process.

"Oliver I don't think that that would be a good idea." Oliver breathed out in annoyance.

"I know that you don't want to talk about, but I have a right to know Felicity."

"You're right, Oliver. I don't want to talk about it." She returned to her work.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver ground out. "Please,"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She slammed her hands onto her desk.

"Then don't talk, show me. On the security cameras." Felicity bit her lip in uncertaintly. Oliver could see her weighing her options and decided to give her a push."I don't remember any of it Felicity. I have no idea what I did and that scares me. You've barely said two words that weren't work related to me since the drug was flushed out of my system. I need to know how I hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Felicity looked at Oliver with sad eyes before pulling up the security video. She started it and pushed her chair to the side to let Oliver watch. They stayed silent as the video played, and no matter how extreme the video got Oliver couldn't seem to take his eye off the screen. When Felicity hit the pause button, Oliver let out a shaky breath, the sounds of Felicity's desperate pleas still ringing in his ears.

"Felicity, I-"

"Don't." She said sharply. "You didn't know what you were doing, it wasn't your fault." Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

"I still hurt you," he looked at the screen then back at her. "When I-" Oliver cleared his throat. "Did I leave a mark on you?" Oliver had a feeling he already knew the answer. Felicity had worn high necked dresses and scarves the past week. She tugged her scarf off and put her neck on display. There were several purple bruises along the column of her throat. Some lighter than others, having a week to heal.

Oliver wanted to reach out and touch the wounds, sooth them somehow. But he thought better of it.

"Do they hurt?" Felicity shook her head.

"No," She rubbed them absentmindedly. "I don't blame you, Oliver." He shook his head in protest.

"None the less, I was the one who let Carrie put her hands on me. I was the one who practically let himself get drugged."

"Well I was the one who didn't question you about it sooner. You seemed 'off' and I just let you do your thing, and then it was too late." Oliver clenched his hands into fists. Felicity thought it was her fault, that she hadn't been looking out for Oliver.

"I knew something was wrong too Felicity! I just couldn't think straight! If I hadn't let Carrie touch me this wouldn't have happened and what if Digg and Roy hadn't shown up when they did? What if I had-" Oliver swallowed his words, not daring to say them out loud.

They both knew what Oliver was going to say, what he could have done. The part about this whole situation that scared Oliver the most was that he could have done it. He saw how he had lifted her off the ground with one arm like she weighed nothing. He saw how no matter how hard Felicity had tried, he hadn't backed off or away.

What would have happened to the two of them if things had gone differently?

Would she still be here? Probably not.

Would Oliver have ever forgiven himself? Probably not.

"Hey," Felicity's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Stop beating yourself up over things that didn't happen. Don't dwell on the 'What Ifs', just focus on moving forward."

"But if I had-"

"Stop it. There are a million and one different 'What If' situations that occur daily that we can't do anything about because they are in the past. Do you really want to play that game with me?" Felicity stood and walked over to Oliver.

"What if they hadn't shown up? What if Sara hadn't been killed? What if Roy was never injected with Mirakuru? What if Slade had stayed dead? What if your mother never helped with the Undertaking? What if you had reached Tommy in time? What if Diggle never became your bodyguard? What if you never walked into my office? What if, God forbid, you never got on that damn boat in the first place? Every choice you have ever made has lead us to this moment and if you had changed any of it, we might not be in this situation. But there is nothing we can do now, and we need to keep moving on with our lives." Felicity had gotten all up in Oliver's face, yelled with everything she had. She let out a calm breath and took a step back.

"So would you change anything? If you could?"

"No." He said without a second thought. "If I changed anything, I might not have met you and I wouldn't take that chance." Felicity's heart warmed at his words. She smiled softly and gazed up at him.

"I wouldn't change anything either," Oliver had a smile tugging at his lips. Felicity turned off the video and packed up her stuff to go home. "Let's hope that the next time you kiss me like that we'll both be willing  participants." Oliver raised an eyebrow and Felicity closed her eyes in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"There's going to be another chance for me to kiss you like that?"

"No, we can't be together, remember?" She stated, reminding him of his own words. Oliver let out a breath in defeat. Felicity gathered up her things and made her way to the door, when a thought occurred to him.

"Felicity?" She turned. "What did I say to you? When we were both sitting at your desk? What made look that deflated?" Felicity honestly hoped he wouldn't ask but she swallowed her pride and told him.

"You told me you wanted me to yours forever. That the two of us would together, forever and always." Oliver let the words sink in and when enough silence passed and Felicity was sure he wasn't going to speak, she began to leave again.

"I might have been drugged Felicity," Oliver said walking towards her as he spoke. She stopped on the first step of the stairs, looking thoughtful. "But what I told you was true. I want us to be together, even if we can't be." Felicity nodded.

"I do too Oliver,"She turned and left, leaving Oliver with the knowledge that she wanted to be with him. They both wanted the same thing out of life and each other.

And that Oliver and the Hood were the only thing keeping them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that satisfy you? Again all mistakes are mine and I own none of the Arrow characters or settings  
> Reminder to drop a prompt in my inbox at pangirl-fangirl on Tumblr!  
> -Addie


	4. Kisses on the Midnight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more heated Barriticy kiss on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr asks "I know you write Olicity drabbles but could you have a barricity kiss that continues on to more then just the locking of lips? ;) if they aren't your thing that's cool too! Love your writing!"
> 
> You ask and I deliver! I know, not Olicity kiss but underlying Olicity themes!  
> -Addie

"Bye Felicity," Barry's eyes flicked down to her lips and Felicity watched his eyes, a smile gracing her lips. He looked back up at her eyes and smiled as he leaned in. She met him halfway and they kissed. It was simple, the puckered lips touching, her bottom lip between his lips. They pulled back, both literally on the edge of their seats. Felicity could see Barry pull back the slightest bit and on impulse she moved forward again, hands framing his face. Barry kissed back happily, gripping her elbows to steady them on the moving train. Felicity twisted her head deepening the kiss and pulling Barry closer in the process. They jostled slightly, lips seperating. They both laughed softly and leaned in again. Felicity seemed to be the more confident out of the two and put a hand on Barry's chest to push him back in his seat. She made a point to never separate the two of them as she bracketed his legs and sat in his lap. Barry's hands found Felicity's hips and pulled her even closer.

This was probably the most sexual experience he had ever been apart of. Sure, he had kissed a girl before but who wanted to make-out with nerdy Barry Allen? As it turned out, as Felicity stuck her tongue into his mouth, that Felicity did. Her fingers curled into the back of his neck, tipping his face upward as she sat up. Barry groaned, mouth following hers as she stopped slouching to meet Barry. Felicity pulled her hair to one side and began to kiss down Barry's neck, sucking on his pulse point. His head fell back against his seat, letting out a groan that was a little too loud for his liking. Who knew Felicity could make him react like this? Apparently his noises egged Felicity along, as she kissed down towards his shoulder, hands sliding down his chest. She pulled back and Barry let out a sound of dismay.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice a lot lower and scratcher than usual.

"Do you want to stop shaking?" Barry gave her a confused look and she detached his hand from her hip to show him what she meant. His hand and arm were vibrating and if Barry had to guess, so was the rest of his body. He breathed in and out, slowing his heart rate. He stopped shaking and smiled at Felicity.

"Sorry I guess I'm excited." Felicity smiled.

"Good to know that you're enjoying yourself." Felicity leaned back down and they started up again. Felicity captured Barry's top lip and sucked on it, biting down slowly. Barry built up enough courage and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Felicity moaned, sliding her hands up into Barry's hair. She had all this pent-up emotion that came pouring out. She was angry at Oliver for choosing the hood over her, she was sad that what they had had ended before it really began, yet she was also happy that her life had started to move forward. Barry was the same way. He was angry about Iris and Eddie being together, sad that he had missed his chance, yet happy and grateful that he was given these amazing powers. At this point both of them just wanted an outlet for these emotions they kept inside. Their emotions came flooding out as they continued to kiss, hands wandering. They kept pushing into each other, taking whatever the other had to give.

Felicity rocked her hips against Barry and he reacted instantly. In the blink of an eye, Felicity had switched spots with Barry, him pining her to the seat. His right knee was in between Felicity's legs, the other leg leaning on the seat to keep his balance. He held Felicity's wrists to the back of the seat, on either side of her head, as bit down on her bottom lip. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck as she made small whimpering noises. Barry licked a sensitive part of her neck which had Felicity's back arching off the seat and towards Barry. Enjoying the reaction he was getting from her, he decided to try something. He started to vibrate his tongue and placed on her neck.

"Barry!" Felicity cried out at the new sensation. He dragged his tongue up her neck towards her ear and Felicity squirmed beneath Barry. The train rocked and Felicity was able to free one of her hands to fist into Barry's hair, holding him close to her. Barry kissed back up to Felicity's mouth and she ducked her head to avoid his lips. She leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss just under Barry's jaw. He tipped his head back to give Felicity more access to his skin and let go of her other hand to grip her waist. Felicity fisted Barry's jacket as she bit down on his neck.

"Felicity," He moaned, fingers digging in the fabric of her dress.

Suddenly Barry's phone began to ring. The pair didn't hear at first, they were too focused on each other. Soon Felicity grumbled into Barry's neck before pulling back.

"You should probably answer that." He quickly pulled out his phone, annoyed with the distraction. He saw Caitlin's face on the screen, dread filling him on what might be happening in Central City.

"Hello?" Barry's voice was low and throaty. He cleared it to make him sound like himself. "Hello?"

"Are you alright Barry?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at Felicity under him.

"Yeah, everything is wonderful." Felicity bit her lip to try and hide a smile. Barry let the smile spread across his face.

"What are you doing? Your heartbeat is going really fast, even for you." Barry glanced at the watch on his wrist that Cisco designed to track his vitals when he wasn't wearing his suit.

"I'm just having a conversation with Felicity." Felicity smiled at his definition of a conversation. "I'm alright."

"Okay," Caitlin said, not totally buying his explanation. "Just try and switch subjects, whatever you're talking about is making you upset and therefore your heart is racing." Barry nodded even though Caitlin couldn't see him.

"Will do, bye Caitlin." Barry hung up and gave Felicity a quick kiss. "My heartbeat was off the charts and it freaked them out." Felicity laughed slightly.

"I guess that means that we have to stop." Barry nodded sadly.

"I really don't want to but I think it's best if I let you continue your train ride in peace." He gave her another quick kiss. "Bye Felicity." In a flash, Barry was gone. Felicity looked out the window.

"Bye Barry." Unknown to Felicity, Barry yelled out in victory and excitement on gladly locking lips with Felcity Smoak.

 


	5. I want to drive you into the corner (and kiss you without a sound)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is really fed up with waiting for Oliver to come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Felicity is a lot more confident than usual, but she's fed up with waiting so she just sorta thinks "screw it"  
> -Addie

Felicity was really good at being patient. She once stood in line for a new computer for eight hours, with no pee breaks. She was patient with people in the office, who asked stupid questions or expected things to be done at the snap of their fingers. She was patient when it had come to Isabel Rochev and the questionable glances and remarks she made about Felicity. But the strongest showing of her patience was her waiting for Oliver. She was pushing two and a half years at this point, waiting for him to cut the crap about keeping her safe. She's kept things to herself, her feelings hidden inside, only to have Oliver pull them out when Slade attacked and then throw them aside when everything was done and over with. Sure, he tried to make it work. They went out, got blown up, and now just sneak glances at each other when they get the chance. So yes, Felicity was patient and she had Oliver to show for it.

But everyone has their limits. And Felicity had reached hers. She was done with waiting, being the one to step back and let Oliver tell her how their relationship would end. She wanted more, she wanted him to get his head out of his ass and be a little more considerate of other people's feelings. So while Oliver packed up his things to head home one night, Felicity felt her patience break. Digg and Roy had gone home at this point, much to Felicity's enjoyment. She still would have confronted Oliver even with them there, she had reached that point, but this made her plan a lot easier. Oliver walked past Felicity, bag in hand, heading for the door. Felicity stood and feel in step with him.

"Hold on for a second, Oliver." She put her hand on his arm and he turned to face her.

"What is it Felicity?" Her hand slid down his arm to grab the handle of his bag, prying it away from his fingers. Felicity let it hit the ground as she placed her other hand on Oliver's chest, pushing him. He took quick steps backwards as she pushed until he was in a corner between the wall and the case holding his bow and some arrows. A confused expression crossed Oliver's face as he looked at Felicity.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" She smiled, before curling the hand she had on his chest into a fist, clenching his shirt. Her other hand slid up his chest and snaked around his neck. She pushed up on her toes, pushing into Oliver, causing him lean back into the corner.

"Something I've wanted to do for awhile." She leaned up further and pulled Oliver's head towards hers in a quick movement. Their lips came together and Felcity kissed Oliver with everything she had. She moved her mouth hungerly against Oliver's. Oliver stood in shock, eyes slamming shut, as Felicity raked her fingers across the base of his neck. She flattened her fist against his chest and scraped her nails slowly down his chest. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Oliver snapped back to his senses, grabbing her wrists, detaching Felicity from him. He let out a shaking breath and narrowed his eyes at Felicity.

"What are you doing?" She smiled again.

"I told you, something I've wanted to do for awhile." Oliver shook his head, slightly releasing his grip on her wrists.

"We can't do this, Felicity. I told you that we can't do this." He lowered her wrists and let go. Being in the corner he couldn't get past Felicity. She stood in his space and tilted her head to the side.

"I'm a patient person Oliver. But I'm tired of letting people tell me what to do. You can't tell me what to do Oliver, my life, my choice. So, I'm going to take what I want because I know you want it too." Felicity grabbed Oliver by the shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. She succeeded this time in putting her tongue inside his mouth, making slow hot strokes inside it. Oliver flexed his hands at his hands to keep from touching her, resisting the urge to kiss back. He stood as passive partcipent and Felicity groaned into his mouth in frustration. She pulled back, an angry look across her face.

"God dammit Oliver! Can't you just let go for once?" She gripped his shirt in anger.

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Hurt me?" She said incredeasly. "I'm not made of glass Oliver and yes, I know that at you want to keep me safe, but I'm never going to be safe! I work with you, I practically live down here, and no matter what, I'll always be in the line of fire! Just because I know you I'm in the line of fire! I'm in danger because I'm part of this team! There is nothing you can do to keep safe all the time and Oliver the sooner you accept that, the better." She grabbed his face, lurching forward. She was all lips and teeth and tongue and Oliver felt his resolve break. He grabbed her hips, fisting the fabric of her dress, hauling her higher up his body. Felicity moaned at the back of her throat, dragging her nails across Oliver's face. Their tongues fought for dominance and Oliver groaned as Felicity bit on his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth. Oliver suddenly pushed Felicity back and she stumbled a few steps backwards. They tried to regain their breath and Oliver shook his head.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what, Oliver? Let yourself have what you want?"

"No," He looked up at Felicity with blown pupils. "Let myself be selfish." Felicity sighed in annoyance and reached up to tug her hair out of her ponytail. She shook her head, letting her curls fall onto her shoulders. Oliver clenched his jaw to remind himself not to go down this path. He wanted to be with Felicity but he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt.

"Be selfish Oliver. Indulge yourself in what you want." Felicty took a calculated step forward, then another. "Give in. Accept what you want." Felicity was back in Oliver's space, craning her neck to look up at him. "Enjoy the little _pleasures_ of life." She leaned up and their lips barely touched before Oliver turned his head to the side.

"No." He grumbled, anger flashing behind his eyes. He refused to do this. Oliver would not let himself have something that could so easily be ripped away. He didn't want to give Felicity one second of himself if it meant that afterwards they still wouldn't be together. Oliver didn't push Felicity away from him for fear of losing himself again and going down the path. Felicity snatched Oliver's face with one hand, forcing him to look at her.

"You don't want to kiss me, fine. Then just tell me to stop." She kissed him long and slow, only her hand and lips touching him. Oliver's eyes closed without his permission and he savoured to feel of Felicity on his lips. She bit down on his bottom lip lightly, soothing the bite with her tongue.

"Felicity..." Oliver said as a warning. She pulled back slightly, breath lingering, lips brushing together.

"You need to say stop, Oliver." Felicity continued kissing and biting.

"Felicity...." He said again. She hummed into his mouth.

"What's the magic word?" She pulled his lip in between her teeth. Oliver snapped. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her slamming her against the corner, Oliver boxing her in.

"Stop." He growled, looming over her. This was not the way that Felcity had thought her plan would go. She assumed he would have broken down by now. Instead he stood his ground and Felicity realized that he wasn't going to let them continue. He really didn't want them to be together. She looked up at Oliver, anger etched into his face and she feared she had crossed a line. He stared at her, expression stoney and unwavering. A barely audioable, 'Dammit', fell from his lips before his head was buried in her hair and his mouth was leaving hot kisses down her neck. Felcity gasped in surprise, hands flying to his shoulders, squeezing hard. Oliver pulled her closer, keeping their hips connected, Felicity's back arching and head falling back. His hands were everywhere, over her hips and up her back and across her shoulders and into her hair. He bit down on her shoulder.

"Oliver," Felicity breathed as she squirmed beneath him. Oliver's hands slide to her waist, returning his mouth to hers and he hoisted Felicity up. Taking the hint, Felicity wrapped her legs around his torso as Oliver turned and stumbled towards one of the tables in the Foundry. Hitting the end of a table, Oliver secured one arm around Felicity, and half-hazardly cleared the table to set Felicity down. Containers went flying and the sound of glass shattering filled their ears.

"We'll have... to clean that... that up," Felicity mumbled into Oliver's mouth.

"Later." He said, hands gliding down Felicity's legs in searth for the hem of her dress. One hand was successful, slowing inching back up Felcity's leg. Felicity's nails dug into Oliver's neck as he sucked on her skin. When his blunt nail scraped across her inner thigh, Felcity's hips jerked forward, meeting the rocking movement of Oliver's.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Oliver muttered against her jaw. Felicity's face contorted with anger and she pulled his head away from her with a wet pop.

"If you want to stop, Oliver, go right ahead. But quit telling me we shouldn't do this because I'm tired of hearing it. Now are we going to continue or are you going to walk away?" Oliver looked at Felicity on the metal table. Her hair was wild looking, glasses all fogged up with one strap of her dress pulled halfway off her shoulder. Her breathing was coming in big gulps, eyes burning into his. She was everything he ever wanted and he would be a damn fool if he let them leave alone tonight.

A predatory grin crossed Oliver's face and he heard Felicity take in a sharp breath. He leaned into her, causing her to lie back on the table. Oliver put a knee on the table and pushed himself up onto it. He crawled up the length of Felicity's body till he was braced over her.

"I'm not stopping until you've screamed my name." A look of shock crossed Felicity's face at Oliver's boldness. He smiled more and captured her mouth with his. 


	6. Where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns from the League of Assassins and doesn't get the homecoming he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of the theory on Tumblr that in 3x09 Oliver leaves/is kidnapped by the LoA because of the 'heartbreaking Olicity scene' and Stephens lighter work schedule. This is sorta my take on what I hope will happen (but probably won't)  
> -Addie

_I'm sorry to leave you without saying goodbye but I knew you would talk me out of it. Ra's A Gul gave me a choice when we couldn't find Sara's killer, let the innocence of Starling die or voluntarily be their prisoner. I swore to protect our city and that is what I'm doing. I doubt we'll ever see each other again, so this is goodbye. I'm sorry. -Oliver_

That was the note that was left on Oliver's arrow sharpening bench three months ago. Roy had seen it first, reading it, then handing it to Digg to read with Felicity beside him. Felicity thought she would be angry first. The tears and sadness came first, flooding out at every word she read. The word 'prisoner' was what really hurt her. This could mean anything from confinement to brutal punishment. They had no idea what was in store for Oliver, whether he would stay with them until his body couldn't withstand what they did to him or they would torture him then kill him. Felicity sat in her chair and cried while Roy sat on the floor with his head in his hands and Digg stood motionless. The fear and uncertainty came next. What would they do without him? How could they protect the city without Oliver there to be their leader like he once told Felicity he was? What if they tried and failed? The fear swelled in Felicity's chest as she struggled to breathe. She didn't know what to do at this point. Oliver had left before but this time they couldn't find him. Even if Felicity managed it, how could they take on the League of Assassins?

So the team spent the next few weeks trying to get into a good rhythm. They had their problems and tripped a few times when they did their work. Like last time, nobody wore the Hood. Dig helped out more but Roy stayed in his own uniform. Felicity's main concern was that the bad guys would catch on that the Arrow was missing and take advantage of the team's weakness. It hadn't come to that yet and Felicity was grateful. At this point, three months after Oliver's departure, they had found their groove and things were going well.

That was when the anger set in. Felicity was furious. Oliver just up and left them without telling them anything. He didn't have faith that they would have stopped the League or eventually found Sara's killer. He doubted his team and himself and Felicity found that insulting. But she knew that bitching and moaning about something she could nothing about was useless. So Felicity stayed solemn and quietly ate her mint chip as she watched mindless TV. There was a knock at the door and Felicity suppressed a groan. She stood up from her comfy and warm spot on the couch, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and made her way to the door. She opened it to find Oliver standing there. He looked horrible. He wore a dirty, long sleeve blue shirt covered in mud, dirt and sweat. He had on dark jeans also covered in mud with large brown work boot on his feet. His facial hair had grow out but not by too much, his hair the same way. He had cuts on his cheek and temple, dried blood and dirt in the wounds and on his face. She eyes met his and she saw unadulterated relief.

"Felicity," Oliver breathed out, a happy tone to his voice. It made Felicity want to punch him.

"Nope." Felicity swung the door closed in Oliver's face. Turning, she tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders and walked back to the couch. She heard the door open behind her, silently cursing herself for not locking it. Granted, Oliver being Oliver, he would have probably just picked the lock anyways. He shut the door gently and quietly made his way over to her. Felicity was back to sitting on the couch, eating away. Oliver approached her like someone would a wild animal, cautiously.

"Felicity?" She refused to look at him and said nothing. She stared blankly at the TV and Oliver reached over and turned it off. He looked back at Felicity to find her walking towards her kitchen. She dropped her carton of ice cream into the sink and opened the freezer to grab another. Felicity turned to see Oliver standing by her kitchen counter.

"Felicity I-"

"No." Oliver gave her a confused look and stepped towards her. She darted away from him. "No, no, no, no, no, nope. Not happening. We are not doing this. We are not talking. Nope. I am mad at you. So no. Not doing this tonight or ever." Felicity made her way around the counter, avoiding Oliver.

"Felicity wait-" He rounded the corner of the counter and reached for her. She kept moving out of his reach.

"No. I'm not doing this. No, no, nope." Felicity could feel tears falling down her face. _Argh, fracking emotions._

"Felicity, stop!" Oliver grabbed her upper arm spinning her to face him. She dropped the container of ice cream to have full use of both her hands. She curled them into fists and beat them against Oliver.

"You left me!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You left us behind! You made a stupid ass decision that did us no good! How could you do this to us Oliver? We trusted you!" Felicity frantically slammed her fists into Oliver's chest. A choked sob escaped Felicity as she hit harder.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Oliver tried to grab Felicity's flailing hands. "Felicity calm down," He managed to grab her arms only to have her fight back. She wrenched her wrists free and swung at him again.

"Don't tell me what to do! I've had to live without you for three months! I thought you died or was being tortured or starved! So don't tell me to calm down!" Felicity screamed at him. Oliver grabbed Felicity's wrists stilling her movements.

"Felicity, stop," His voice was calm and reassuring. "I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" Felicity shouted. She pulled a hand from his grasp to slap him across the face. Her palm was stinging and Felicity was sure it hurt her more than him, but the look on his face made it satisfying. Oliver let her other hand go in shock, taking a step back. "How dare you say that." Felicity's words were quiet and cold. "You can't possibly be sorry. After leaving us like that, you don't have the right to tell me you're sorry." Felicity's voice cracked on the word 'sorry' And she brought a hand up to her mouth to contain a sob. "You're not really sorry." Felicity's voice was like venom, harsh and unforgiving. She raised her head and composed herself. Felicity turned and stormed out at the kitchen and down the hallway. Oliver caught up to her quickly, grabbing her arm again.

"Oh for Gods sake Oliver! Just leave me-" The rest of Felicity's words were swallowed by Oliver's mouth. He held her against him by her upper arms, squeezing tightly. Oliver pivoted and slammed her into the wall, consuming her with his body. His body was flush against hers and his hands flew to her head, grasping fistfuls of her hair. Oliver only allowed mere seconds of oxygen with every twist of his head and Felicity had trouble keeping up. He was devouring her, kissing her like he hadn't touched someone in years. He used his teeth to pull and bite and his tongue to lick and stroke. Oliver's nails scraped the back of Felicity's neck, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, breathing in sharply through his nose to get much need air. Felicity groaned against him, hands hovering in the air, unsure of what to do. Oliver finally pulled away, hands settling on her hips, face buried into the crook of her neck, their chests heaving. His stubble and hot breath were tickling Felicity's skin as she managed to speak.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I've wanted to do it for a long time. I would have done it before I left but I knew it would only make me stay." Oliver kissed her shoulder. "I would have never left and someone would have died because of it." Another kiss, higher up her neck. "I wouldn't let anyone die just because I decided to be selfish and kiss you one last time." A kiss to her jaw. "But since leaving you all I could imagine was what it would be like if I got to do it again. If I came back to you, how would we kiss? Where would it be? How long would it be? Would it continue to something more?" Oliver whispered into her ear. "Though I'll admit in all the scenarios I thought of, you yelling at me was not one of them. Sure, I expected you to yell eventually but I though the relief and happiness would be first."

"Sorry to disappoint," Felicity whispered. Oliver pulled back to look at her, smile gracing his lips.

"You didn't." They stared at each other for moment, savouring the time that passed. They took in every small bit of each other's faces, committing it to memory. Felicity's face contorted with hurt and sadness as she began to cry. The smile fell away and Oliver brought a hand up to cup her face. "What is it?"

"I missed you." She sobbed. Oliver stroked his thumb across her cheek, a reassuring look on his face. Felicity sniffled and wrapped her arms around Oliver's ribs, face snuggled against his chest. He placed a hand on the small of her back and the hand holding her face now cradled her neck.

"I missed you too, Felicity." Felicity squeezed tighter, tears falling soundlessly.

"Don't think that the kiss fixed everything. I'm still mad at you." Oliver laughed quietly. Felicity enjoyed the feeling of him laughing, it was heart warming.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't." Felicity tipped her head up to look at Oliver. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back too soon for Felicity's liking. "You know," Oliver said coyly. "There was another reason I didn't kiss you before I left." Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" He smiled again.

"I was worried that one kiss would turn into four and four would turn into fourteen then we would stop kissing and do some non-platonic things. And of course, as a condemned man, I would really want to do non-platonic things with you." Oliver leaned down and wrapped his arms around Felicity's thighs, lifting her clean off the ground. A laugh escaped her lips and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Was this how you got women to sleep with you when you were younger?"

"I was more cliche back then. So what do you say? Want to do some very non-platonic things?" Felicity gave Oliver another slow kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Felicity lifted a hand, index finger sticking up in the air.

"One condition. You need to have a shower first. You're filthy." Oliver gave her a suggestive glance and she hit his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"I'll take a shower on one condition. You need to join me." Felicity nodded and Oliver started walking down the hallway. He dropped her in the bathroom and kicked the door behind them. All that could be heard through her townhouse was Felicity's laughter.


	7. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity can't believe what she's seeing (post 3x09 pick-me-up fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that uber sad mid-season finale, I wrote this quickly, hoping to bring my mood up. I hope it helps make up for that depressing episode.  
> Comments are lovely as always! And feedback is great!  
> -Addie

"Felicity." Felicity froze in the middle of the Verdant dance floor on her way to the Foundry. The sound of his voice made her chest constrict, thinking her mind was playing cruel tricks on her. She turned slowly on the spot, bag falling to the ground when she saw him. He was there, standing across the room. He was cleaned up, hands stuffed in his pockets, a tense casualness to him. A small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth and Felicity's vision began to blur. He was alive. Oliver was alive and standing right there. Tears clouded her vision and fell down her face in silent streams. She took a wobbly step forward, not quite believing her eyes.

This had happened before, seeing Oliver. It was usually in big crowds or whenever she turned quickly, Felicity would catch a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye. A sliver of hope that he was still alive that she held onto. She knew that she wasn't really seeing him. He would have approached her, told her he was alright, contacted her in some way. And now Felicity could see all of him standing before her and all her hope burst out of her chest.

One shaking step turned into two and those steps turned into a steady run as Felicity propelled herself forward towards Oliver. He took his hands out from his pockets and took quick steps forward to meet her half way. They collided, each of them clinging to the other in desperation. Oliver's arms banded around Felicity's back, hoisting her off the ground as she secured her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck, feeling his warmth, his pulse against her temple, feeling the life in him. He was really there, in her arms, holding her tight. The tears still fell quietly, staining the shoulder of Oliver's shirt. Felicity wanted to hear him speak, to say her name again, to let the final evidence of his return solidify what she was seeing and feeling.

"You're alive." She muttered against his skin, squeezing her arms tighter.

"I'm alive Felicity." He breathed in relief. That was all she needed. Felicity pulled back to look at Oliver, arms still around her waist as he refused to let go of her just yet. Felicity brought her hands around to cup his face and she stroked her fingers over his cheeks as her eyes drank him in. She took in every detail, remembered every last bit of his face, letting the relief wash over her. With her slight height advantage while Oliver held her off the ground, Felicity had to lean down to capture Oliver's lips. Her eyes squeezed shut as more tears threatened to escape, her loss and emptiness of the past few weeks pouring out into Oliver. Only now those emotions changed to care and admiration, and Felicity would even admit, love. She kept them locked together by their lips, a whimpering sob escaping Felicity's mouth. She pulled back and immediately locked onto Oliver's blue eyes.

"I love you." She gasped, as wave upon wave of happiness and tears came crashing down around her. "I should have said it before you left and when we thought you had died-" Felicity's voice cracked on the depressing word, her breathing close to hyperventilation. "I thought that you would never hear me say it. That you would never know-"

"Felicity," Oliver tipped his head up to kiss her again. Felicity gripped Oliver's face, letting it ground her, remind her that he was alright. Oliver let her lip's go to speak. "I always knew. I love you too." Felicity's arms slipped back around his neck and they resumed their bruising hug. Felicity stroked the back of Oliver's head, playing with the short hair absentmindedly, as her other hand fisted in his shirt. She was sure that she would have bruises on her waist later from how hard he was holding her, but Felicity didn't care.

Oliver was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you satisfied?


	8. Christmas Drunkenness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Christmas Party and Felicity is invited. Too much champagne is consumed and problems arise as Oliver tries to be a gentleman. Well, he thinks he's being a gentleman, Felicity thinks he's being ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this story nice, Thea bought back the Queen mansion at the start of season 3 instead of getting an apartment.

Oliver held his hand out for Felicity and she graciously accepted. Her dress was floor length and she really didn't want to fall and look like an idiot. Oliver helped her out of the car and she stood, dark green dress hitting the cold walkway. They were at the Queen mansion, about to intend the Queen Christmas party and Felicity was freaking out. This was her first time back inside the mansion since Slade's army attacked and she was nervous. She didn't know why. It was just a house. The house were Oliver had confessed his love to her and then gave her the key to defeating Slade. So as Oliver and Felicity made their way up the walk, Felicity tried hard not to hyperventilate and clutched her cultch purse close to her. Maybe that's why they were called clutches. Women would hold onto the them to keep from panicking and clutch them to stay calm. That made total sense but-

All of Felicity's thoughts drifted away from her as they entered the mansion. The inside looked beautiful. There were white lights strung everywhere with fake snow covered coniferous tree branches on shelves and along the staircase. Silver and gold ornaments hung here and there and red bows gave the room pops of colour. Roy and Thea stood in the doorway to the ballroom in conversation. The pair made their way over to them, soft cheery classical music flowing in from the ballroom.

"Ollie!" Thea threw her arms around her brother as Felicity smiled beside Roy. The party had been Thea's idea. She asked for Oliver's help as it was going to be the Queen Christmas party, but Oliver got busy and it was left to Thea. Though Roy was more than happy to take Oliver's place and help out. Felicity couldn't help but notice that Roy's tie matched Thea's silver dress.

"Hey Speedy, this looks amazing."

"Yeah, it's beautiful Thea."

"Well, I did my best. And a lot of people have shown up, so that's a plus." Felicity looked into the ballroom and saw a range of people. The youngest looked to be in their twenties and the oldest in their fifties. Felicity assumed that Thea had invited family friends as while. Felicity tried to take a step into the ballroom but Roy's hand on her arm and Thea's words stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? There is an entrance fee and everyone needs to pay." Felicity looked at Oliver in confusion and panic. She didn't have any money to give to what Felicity assumed was a charity Thea was collecting for, or any perishable food items. Felicity looked at Roy, who smiled and looked up at the top of the doorframe. Felicity followed his gaze and her throat tighten to contain a noise of panic. Mistletoe. There was mistletoe above the doorway and Felicity now knew a kiss was what granted you entrance to the party. Oliver gave her a confused look, then tipped his head back to look up at the mistletoe directly above him. Oliver's head snapped back to Felicity and she saw the same concern in his eyes that she guessed were in hers. They just stared at each other, neither daring to move, seeing if the other would take the first step. Thea threw her hands up.

"Oh for Gods sake, just kiss already!" Felicity was about to take a step forward when Laurel came up behind Felicity from the ballroom.

"You know you don't have to kiss, right?" Oliver and Felicity each raised an eyebrow in question. She sighed. "Thea and Roy aren't just standing there to greet guests. What are singles supposed to do when they come? There would be no one to kiss, so Roy and Thea are there as the back-ups in case someone comes alone." Thea threw Laurel a glare.

"Thanks a lot. We wanted them to kiss! This was the whole point! You ruined it!" Laurel shrugged and walked off. Oliver turned and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and Felicity planted a kiss on Roy's cheek. He scowled at her as she pulled back.

"You suck." Thea stated."Both of you suck." Oliver smiled down at his sister and entered the ballroom with Felicity in tow.

"Bullet dodged." Felicity muttered to herself.

 

The next three hours were filled with small talk and champagne and peppermint candies. Soon everyone filed out and only Oliver and Felicity were left. Thea told Oliver that because she had planned the party it was his job to clean up. Felicity offered to stay and help out and since it was only the two of them, they weren't getting very far. At the moment they were sitting on the small stage that had been set up for the five person orchestra Thea had rented in the ballroom, sipping away at their we-lost-track-an-hour-ago glass of champagne. The discarded bowls of chocolates and peppermint pinwheels sat in between them. They were talking about past holiday experiences and having a good laugh. Felicity was well on her way towards drunk and she was sure Oliver was too. She reached to refill her glass at the same time Oliver did and their hands brushed each other's.

"Felicity," Oliver said with soft concern. "Your hands are freezing." Without giving her time to respond, Oliver took her small hands in his big ones, closing his calloused fingers over the backs of her hands. He let the heat from his hands warm hers up, Felicity shivered at the new warmth.

"I don't know why I'm so cold." Felicity looked out the windows to her left which were covered in frost but blurry white snowflakes could still be seen falling from the sky. "It's really coming down out there." Felicity felt the something brush her leg as Oliver moved close to her. She turned her head back to Oliver and saw him staring at her. His heated gaze caused her cheeks to flush and she subconsciously bit her lip. Oliver's eyes were drawn to her lips as his tongue poked out to wet his. Felicity released her cherry lip from between her teeth.

"It's getting late," Felicity managed to say. Oliver hummed in agreement. "I should go."

Oliver's eyes went back to hers. "Why?" Oliver flexed his fingers, squeezing Felicity's hands.

"Like I said," Felicity breathed. "It's late-"

"We both know that we've been up later than this." Oliver placed Felicity's hands back into her lap.

"I should go to bed." Felicity moved to stand and Oliver settled a hand on her knee. He stroked his thumb back and forth across her knee, bunching up the green fabric. Felicity's eyes fluttered, staring at his hands as Oliver never took his eyes off Felicity.

"You've consumed too much alcohol. Stay here tonight, you can't drive in this."

"I didn't drive here. The driver could take me home-" Oliver squeezed Felicity's knee, silencing her.

"I'm," Oliver took in a breath. "Not comfortable with that. We have plenty of rooms, Felicity. Just pick one and sleep in it. Thea has extra clothes you can borrow."

"Um, I-" Felicity had a hard time stringing words together. Oliver's thumb was still moving on her knee, the heat from his palm seeping through her dress. Felicity tugged at her lip again. Oliver's hand stilled.

"We should go to bed." Felicity nodded and stood in sync with Oliver, Felicity blindly following his lead. Oliver stopped in front of a second floor door. Felicity assumed that this was going to be her room for the night so she opened the door and looked inside. It looked like a regular guest room except for the little things. Oliver's watch was on the nightstand, Felicity recognized one of his hoodies on his desk, two pairs of his shoes sat near the foot of the bed and most importantly the room smelled like Oliver. Of course, the whole house could smell like Oliver since he lived there, but the other things let her know this was his room.

"Don't panic Smoak." She muttered extremely quietly.

"God, your lips look delicious." Felicity's head snapped to look at Oliver. She saw his eyes on her lips, she assumed he watched her mutter to herself. Oliver began to lean in, eyes trained on her lips. He never paused once, claiming her lips, hand rising to cup her neck. Felicity tasted amazing. Like champagne and peppermint, with a hint of chocolate, she tasted like everything that made up Christmas. Felicity reached out and grabbed the lapel of his jacket, pulling Oliver closer. She stumbled back a step in her drunkenness, her back hitting the doorframe. She made a small whimpering noise against Oliver's mouth and he pulled back, unreadable expression on his face. His breath was warm against Felicity's face as he spoke. "Damn, your lips taste delicious." She smiled softly and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I sleeping in a guest room or your room? Because this is not a guest room." Oliver smiled. He grabbed her hips and angled her into the opening of the door, walking forwards.

"Well, it's completely up to you," Felicity stepped backwards with Oliver's slow steps forward. He moved her hips to change the direction in which she was going to avoid hitting things. "But I think, it would be best, if we stayed close tonight. I don't know about you, but I'm concerned that you could get hurt in your sleep and I want to close to you to make sure that that doesn't happen." The backs of Felicity's knees hit his bed and she toppled backwards. Oliver stayed standing and gave her a questionable look.

"Well, Mr. Queen, I must say that being drunk makes you cocky." She leaned up on her hands and grabbed Oliver's green tie. She pulled him towards her by it and he slowly lowered himself over her. One knee rested between her legs, his forearms keeping him above, with one on either side of her head.

"I'm not drunk Felicity." Felicity pouted at his statement. She tugged at his tie until it came lose and she made quick work of the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Do you have some crazy tolerance for alcohol? With how much we drank, you should be hammered right now." Oliver chuckled and leaned down to kiss her jaw. He kisses up along her jaw and kissed behind her ear. Her hands stilled for a moment and she squirmed under his touch. Oliver sat up to shrug off both his tuxedo jacket and dress shirt. Felicity followed him, placing both hands on his chest and shoving him to the side. Oliver landed on the bed on his back and Felicity climbed onto of him. Thankfully the slit up the side of her dress allowed for easy straddling. She bent down and kissed him, fast and hard, pulling at his lips. She managed to drag her lips away from his and began to place small kisses along his chest.

"Do you...have any idea...how long....I've wanted...to do this?" She said in between the connection of her lips to his skin. Felicity sat up, hands firmly planted on his chest, fingertips brushing his collarbones.

"You and that damn salmon ladder," She dragged her hands down, fingernails scrapping over his abdomen muscles. "I swear it's like you're trying to torture me." Her fingers got lower and Oliver snatched Felicity's wrist's with his hands before flipping her over. With her hands pinned to the bed, Oliver leaned down to kiss down her neck. He kissed from her jaw down, sucking on a certain spot that had Felicity's fingers flexing for purchase, but only finding air. As Oliver kissed towards the top of her dress, Felicity's back arched off the bed, a breathy moan leaving her lips.

"I swear to God, your lips are magic. Even if I wasn't drunk, I'm sure my head would still be swimming." Oliver stopped. Felicity made a noise of protest and shifted underneath Oliver to try and get him to continue.

"Felicity, are you drunk?" Felicity giggled at his question.

"I drank as much as you, so the question should really be, why aren't _you_ drunk?" Oliver groaned in defeat and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Felicity turned her face towards his. "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk Felicity. I'm not. I'm taking advantage of you." Felicity's eyebrows drew together in anger.

" _Taking advantage of me?"_ She pushed up on her shoulders, signalling that she wanted to sit up. Oliver obeyed, pulling back to sit on his knees. "Yes, I'm drunk Oliver, but I'm not stupid." She gave his chest a shove and he stumbled off the bed, standing. "You're the stupid one if you think you're somehow taking advantage of me. I've wanted to do this for God knows how long and whether I'm drunk or sober, I'll still want to do this." Felicity stood, adjusting her dress.

"We can't do this while your like this Felicity. It wouldn't be right." Felicity's eyes snapped to his and Oliver saw they were filled with anger.

" _Excuse me?"_ Felicity shouted, taking a step forward. "If I'm coherent enough to argue with you Oliver, then there is a ninety percent chance I'm going to remember this in the morning. Are you worried about me not being in the right frame of mind to make a decision? That my heads not a hundred percent on straight? With what we do, when are we ever fully sane? You're emotionally damaged beyond belief and I deal with so much stress I feel like my head is going to explode most of the time. But you," Felicity stepped into Oliver's personal space and poked him in the chest. "And I are never really a hundred percent okay so how is being drunk any different? I'm just slightly worse then my usual self. I swear this is the most loose you've ever been around me and you're not even hammered! And yes, I get it. You need to do the right thing, you're a gentleman, you have your own moral code, you can't just let go! Even if it's just for a second!" Felicity had managed to corner Oliver against the wall as she yelled at him. "But I"m asking you to please just let go. Kiss me and touch me and hold me and tell me nice things and just let yourself go." Oliver didn't speak or move so Felicity continued. "Cause, you know, I want to kiss you. I want to scrap my fingernails through you stubble and your hair because I've always thought that they looked softer then they probably would be. And I want to lace my fingers through yours and kiss your nose. And I'm having a serious dilemma abut what I want to do to your chest. I mean, should I ignore your scars to show you that I don't care about them, that I think that your past shouldn't completely define you and the things that you've had to do don't matter now? Or should I kiss every single one to show you that I love every part of you. Even the parts you might not like yourself. And yes! You are stubborn and a bit possessive at times and you take the cake when it comes to brooding and sometimes we do bump heads because you can't seem to get it through that thick head of yours that I get to chose what I want. And I want you. All of you. I want Oliver Queen to kiss me senseless and make me feel happy. I want you, Oliver."

There were actual tears in Felicity's eyes as she stared up at him. He remained impassive and unmoving. Felicity was about to cry and leave when Oliver bent down and threw her over his shoulder. Felicity let out a strangled yelp and flailed her legs in surprise. Oliver dropped her back onto the bed, Felicity bouncing and laughing. Oliver climbed back on top of her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are remarkable Felicity Smoak." Felicity smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'm not having sex with you." Felicity made a flabbergasted noise.

"Why not?" Oliver smiled at her confusion and looped an arm around her waist.

"Because I'm sure Morning Felicity will appreciate being sober the first time we do have sex." Oliver stood and walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He changed from his dress pants into the sweats and turned around to find Felicity sitting crosslegged on his bed with her hands over her eyes. Oliver breathed out a laugh and crossed the room, gently tugging Felicity's hands away from her face.

"Is it safe to look?" Felicity asked, eyes screwed shut.

"Yes Felicity. Why are you closing your eyes."

"Well if we're waiting until morning to see each other naked then I want to be able to truly appreciate your nakedness because I will be sober." Oliver smiled and reached past Felicity to tug the covers down the bed. He grabbed Felicity's hips and dropped her further up the mattress.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" Felicity shook her head, settling into the pillows.

"I'm never going to wear this dress again so what's the point in changing? I don't care about wrinkles and stuff, I just want to sleep." Oliver nodded and they both settled underneath the covers. Felicity turned to face Oliver and stared for a moment.

"Felicity, you're staring again." She nodded enthusiastically.

"I decided how I'm going to treat your chest."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I'm going to love your chest and scars just like I love every other part of you. Whatever happened to you that caused those scars made the person lying beside me and I'm happy that you turned out the way you did. I mean, I'm very upset that you had five years of your life practically stolen from you and you had to kill people and you got hurt and hurting people is bad, but I like that your experiences made you how you are. So I'm going to kiss every scar and show you how much I love them." Oliver stared unblinking at Felicity for a moment before placing a firm kiss on her forehead. Felicity closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth Oliver was giving her.

"That was nice," She said when he pulled back. "What was that for?" Oliver smiled and pushed some hair away from her face.

"Did you know that you basically just told me that you love me?" Felicity pondered the thought, replaying her words in her head.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She smiled and was about to say more when she saw something. Felicity leaned up on her elbows above Oliver, and leaned down to place a lingering kiss to a scar on his shoulder. "That scar is my favourite. I know it was really crappy that your mother shot you but because she did, you got into my car and that started all of this. So thank you Moria Queen for shooting your son." She laughed quietly. "It sounds really awful when you say it like that." Oliver shifted Felicity so she was lying on her back again. He continued to move her until her back faced him.

"If we're kissing each other's favourite scars," He muttered against her bare shoulder. "Then let me kiss my favourite one of yours." He placed a small kiss on her old bullet wound, then let his lips trail along her shoulder so he could rest his chin on it.

"Your favourite scar of mine? That's my only scar Oliver. Well, unless you want to try and kiss the one in my mouth." She smiled cheekily over her shoulder. Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity's middle, pulling her back flush against his chest. His chin dropped from her shoulder and back onto the pillow. He nuzzled his face close to her neck and sighed contently.

"Goodnight Oliver," Felicity mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Felicity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Hopes? Dreams?


	9. Who knew icing could taste so good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Billionaires - Oliver, Tommy and Felicity are baking cupcakes for Thea's birthday...they get a little distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoaking Billionaires because why not. I blame Abbie and RosieTwiggs for making me love this ship. Their stories on Tumblr are the best! This is short but was fun to write!
> 
> This is my first time writing Smoaking Billionaires, please tell me what you think!  
> -Addie

Felicity swears that Tommy and Oliver can't do anything for themselves. She was actually surprised that they managed to remember to eat every night, let alone fix themselves something to eat. When they asked Felicity to help them bake cupcakes for Thea's birthday, she was happy to oblige. However if she had known that the two of them couldn't crack an egg to save their lives she might have taken back her answer. So far, several eggs had fallen to the floor, the flour spilled everywhere and they somehow managed make the milk carton spontaneously combust. The mess had been mostly cleaned up and while one batch cooked in the oven, the boys and Felicity were decorating the other batch. Tommy suggested they use a light blue icing and Oliver remembered that Thea loved the little silver ball sprinkles. So as Tommy and Oliver tag teamed on piping icing onto the cupcakes, Felicity made patterns on the tops.

"Tell me again why I couldn't be the one to put the icing on?" Felicity asked as she shifted a sprinkle slightly higher on the cupcake.

"Because you have small, dainty hands that are perfect for adding details. We have large and, as you can see from the mess we made, clumsy hands. We would have ruined the cupcakes." Tommy said with a smirk as he squeezed the piping bag. Felicity sighed and shook her head.

"You two are pathetic. Honestly, I don't know how you live on your own." The two men laughed at her statement. "I'm serious! How do you remember to eat? And if you make your own food, how crazy does your kitchen look after you're done?"

"We barely ever cook our own meals, we don't have the time." Tommy began to refill the piping bag.

"Well, the two of you are going to stay for dinner tonight and I'm going to cook you a homemade meal." Felicity started to pile six cupcakes onto a plate.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"We have more than enough, so I'm setting some aside for us to eat after dinner or as a snack." Felicity carried the plate around the corner then had an unfortunate accident. There was some leftover egg on the floor which Felicity slipped in, sending her backwards. She let out a startled yelp and landed hard on her back. The cupcakes flew into the air and Felicity watched in horror as they came down directly on top of her. In an attempt to minimize the damage, Felicity crisscrossed her arms over her face. However the little evil frosted treat hit her arms then proceeded to fall onto her face.

"Felicity!" Oliver called out in alarm as he and Tommy rounded the counter to make sure she was okay. Each man took a hold of one of her arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Great," Felicity mumbled as she looked down at herself. Their was icing stains on her top and, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, the majority of the cupcakes had landed on her upper chest/shoulders/neck/face.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, a little laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dirty." Felicity quickly held up a finger to silence the two of them. "You know what I mean!"

"We should probably get you cleaned up." Oliver said as he stared at her. Neither Tommy nor Oliver moved a muscle. Felicity noticed their eyes traveling over her body, taking in all the places covered with icing. Tommy stared at a spot on her neck covered in quite a bit of icing as Oliver's eyes refused to stop moving. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked indignantly. Oliver reached forward and used his finger to collect some of the icing off her forehead. Felicity watched as Oliver brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean.

"Tastes pretty good. You should try it Tommy." Felicity barely had time to think before Tommy's mouth was attached to her neck. She stepped back in surprise, hitting the counter as Tommy banded an arm around her back and lifted a hand to her hair to tug her head to the side. Felicity gripped Tommy's t-shirt at his waist. He licked over the wide expanse of her neck, sucking on certain spots that had her holding on for dear life. Tommy licked up from the middle of her shoulder to her jawline and back down. He placed a small kiss on her shoulder before pulling back.

"I agree Ollie, tastes pretty freaking amazing. Wanna try?" Tommy asked Felicity. He reached past her to a cupcake on the counter, scooping some icing off the top. He lifted his finger to her mouth and she looked at him before wrapping her lips around it. She sucked on the digit, eyes moving smoothly from Tommy to Oliver and back again. She releases his finger, licking her lips, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Damn..." Tommy muttered. "I don't know what tastes better, the icing, you, or you and the icing combined. I think I'll need Oliver's help in the deliberation and we'll need to run several tests." A sly smile split across Tommy's face and Felicity opened her mouth to say something when Oliver stepped up to her, mouth latching onto her shoulder. Instead of intelligent words, a strangled moan left Felicity's throat. Tommy licked across Felicity's jaw on the opposite side to Oliver, gently tugging her earlobe in between his teeth. Her hands gripped the counter she was leaning against, knuckles going white. Oliver kissed down to the top of her shirt, hand coming up to tug the hem down to expose the swell of her breast.

"There isn't any icing there." Felicity said to him, before he smiled and swiped up some icing. He smeared it on the top of her breast, smiling wickedly, lowering his mouth. Felicity's head fell back, eyes shut, mouth open.

"I have an idea," Tommy said, his hands playing with her hair. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable. And of course, as you pointed out to Oliver, we can't kiss any part of you that hasn't been touched with icing." Tommy grabbed the piping bag off the counter. "I guess we'll have to make sure that you're covered." Felicity's mouth fell open in shock. Before she could reply, the timer for the cupcakes went off.

"I need to get that." Tommy threw a look at Oliver, who walked over to the oven, half-hazardly putting an oven mitt on. He snatched the cupcakes out of the oven and put the new batch in. He set the timer for thirty minutes and turned back to the pair.

"You have thirty minutes of our undivided attention, Felicity. Let's make it count." Oliver reached down and scooped her up bridal style, a yelp escaping her as he did. Tommy grinned and all but ran for Felicity's bedroom, piping bag in hand.

"Are you and Tommy seriously doing this? I'm one hundred percent okay with it because who else can say they got two billionaires into bed? And you guys are both really attractive and I just want to kiss the smiles off your faces sometimes, but, are you and Tommy okay with this?" Oliver laughed, walking down the hall.

"This isn't our first time sharing a woman Felicity."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed more as images of him and Tommy doing some nightly activities with a woman popped into her brain. "I have a very vivid imagination and you just gave me quite an image to come up with." Oliver walked into her room and threw her on the bed. She bounced once then propped herself up on her elbows to look at the end of her bed. Both Oliver and Tommy crawled towards her on the bed at the same time. Felicity honestly felt like cornered prey.

"When we're done, you can tell us if we the real thing was better or if your imagination really is the best." Felicity grinned and Tommy and Oliver both leaned down to place their lips on her skin.


	10. Safe with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Angel/Demon AU

Oliver stood on his balcony, watching over his city. He gripped the hand rail as he let the cool night air dance over his bare chest and fill his nose, calming him down. He had had another nightmare just a few minutes ago. He assumed being with Felicity would calm him and his mind down but it only served to give his mind more material to use against him. More images to come up with. More memories to warp into madness. Oliver looked over his shoulder at her sleeping. Her blonde hair was tangled around her face, with one hand under her head. The blue sheet of his bed was wrapped around her chest. He pulled his eyes away like he was a Peeping Tom and he should be ashamed for looking at her. He wasn't ashamed. She was beautiful and if what they had done a few hours earlier was any indication, she was his.

Oliver gripped the railing a little harder. All of this was a mistake. Not because Oliver didn't love Felicity or that she didn't love him, it was because they weren't allowed to be together. It was forbidden. Angels couldn't love Demons and vice versa, it wasn't normal or right. But being with Felicity felt so very right. She was so pure and bright and weightless and Oliver was so dark and black and weighted down by his past. He was worried that he would darken her light somehow, make her less than what she was. He had seen it happen before, Demons turning Angels bad. Most Demons were fallen Angels after all, which was the reason the number of Demons heavily outweighed the number of Angels. Every Demon had their own job and for some, the ruining of Angels was that job.

Oliver's job wasn't to drag Angels down into the fire, his was much different. Oliver wasn't completely dead, therefore, he wasn't a full Demon. This little quality was the thing that allowed Oliver to spend long periods of time on Earth. This meant that his job was to find the Demons or humans on Earth that needed to have their souls reaped and deliver them to Hell. He had a list of people he had to deliver, new names appearing in the book everyday. However, every now and then, Oliver was assigned with finding new souls that would become Demons. Other than fallen Angels, the rest of the Demon population was human turned Demon. The seven leaders of Hell would find people every thousand years or so that fit their qualifications and they would wait until the perfect moment in that persons life to steal them away into Hell. Of course, because not everyone who dies becomes an Angel, Angels did the same thing every hundred years, finding a worthy person for the job.

So when Oliver got a new name in his book and went to meet the soon to be Demon, you can imagine his surprise when this person was an Angel. Felicity Smoak. Felicity was in the same boat as Oliver, not quite dead, not quite alive. And as it would seem, Heaven and Hell forgot to inform the other of the half human agents they had on Earth. This meant Oliver couldn't take Felicity to become a Demon until she died naturally by fate and the cards she was dealt. But to insure that Oliver got Felicity's soul the second she died, he had to be around her all the time. So he slid his human mask on and became her friend. Oliver believed that he had her fooled, that she had no idea who or what he was.

Then she confronted him. She told him how she knew he was a Demon and that she knew he knew she was an Angel. She had demanded to know why he was following her around, why he had become her friend. When he told her the truth, she had laughed. She laughed because she was sent by Heaven to do the same thing. As it turned out, while Hell thought Felicity would be the perfect Demon, Heaven thought Oliver would be the perfect Angel. For what reasons, Oliver didn't know. He hardly saw himself as Angel material. So now it was a race to see which one of them would die naturally first and if, in the end, they would be left with two Demons or two Angels.

Oliver heard Felicity before he felt her. She placed her hands on his hips, sliding them across his abdomen before linking her fingers together on his stomach. She set her cheek against his back and squeezed. Oliver sighed and turned, Felicity's hands dropping to her sides. She was wearing a pair of spandex shorts with his dress shirt. She had only done up three of the buttons and it made Oliver's mouth tug at the corners.

"Why are you out here? It's far too cold." She asked, a concern etched in her features. Oliver grabbed her by the hips and tugged her forward. Felicity's hands landed on his biceps, flexing against the muscle.

"I needed a moment to clear my head." He took a firm hold of her hips and lifted her into the air, turning to set her on the railing. "And the cold doesn't bother me." Oliver leaned forward and captured Felicity's lips at the same moment her hands flew to his neck. The heels of her feet drove into the backs of his knees as he bit her lip. Oliver should have been afraid of putting Felicity on a five inch railing, twenty seven floors above the ground, but he wasn't. The only thing in the mortal world that could hurt Felicity or him was whatever was going to kill them. Sure, they could get injured but they could heal that quickly. If the need arose however, they could also slow down their healing time to keep up appearances. Oliver knew if Felicity fell off the end of the balcony, he wouldn't have to worry because of two things. Felicity had enough Angel in her that she could slow and stop her decent and that Oliver couldn't kill her.

It was part of the universal package that came along with trying to reap the soul of a half Angel, Oliver couldn't speed along the process. Nothing in this world could harm Felicity except for what would actually kill her in the end. Oliver could drive a knife through her chest and she would continue to breathe. So if she fell, it would be Oliver's fault because he set her on the railing and therefore it wouldn't kill her.

Oliver's hands left her hips and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. With all three undone, he slipped his hands across her bare skin, pulling her closer to his chest. His hands roamed over her shoulder blades, back, waist, stomach and hips. He loved to touch her, loved to feel the heat from her skin. Although he was well aware that he was like a portable wood stove, he still liked to feel _her_  warmth. To feel the life that was inside her. Oliver gripped her waist and Felicity pulled her mouth away from his, crying out in agony. Oliver pulled his hand away and stared in horror at what was left behind.

A handprint. Oliver had burned a handprint into her side. Felicity peeled the side of her shirt back slowly and poked the burn with her finger. She hissed in pain, lip bitten between her teeth. Oliver took several steps away from her as she slowly slid down off the railing.

"I'm sorry. I-" Oliver turned away in disgust at what he had done. He knew she would heal but because he was part Demon, which meant part of him wasn't part of the mortal world, it was heal a lot slower than usual. He had hurt her. It was the one thing he had always worried about. It was the thing that fuelled his nightmares at night. The knowledge that though other things couldn't hurt her, he still could. Oliver backed away in a hurry, hitting the door frame in his haste. Felicity saw his pained expression and was in front of him in a second. He cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

"Don't apologize. You can't control it sometimes, neither can I. You have nothing to be sorry for." Her voice was firm and soft. It was moments like these that Oliver saw what would make her a perfect candidate to be a Demon. She was determined and strong minded. She never let anyone get in her way and she was very efficient. He could see her iron soul and it made him love her more.

"I hurt you-"

"It's not the first time." Felicity said, levelling him with a look.

"What?" He choked out, hands coming to grab her elbows. Felicity gave him a sad smile before stepping back and letting his shirt fall from her shoulders. She wordlessly turned, her back facing him. In the centre of her back was an identical handprint to the one of her side. Oliver brought his hand up to brush his fingers across the raised flesh, still looking red and raw. Felicity shuddered against his touch.

"I never-I didn't feel it on you..." Oliver pulled his fingers away, hand curling into a fist in rage. He snatched up Felicity wrist and tugged her into his bedroom, slamming the balcony door closed. His anger bubbled up and out.

"Why didn't you tell me? I hurt you Felicity!" Felicity threw her hands into the air in exasperation. She crossed the room and scooped up his bedsheets, wrapping them around her almost bare body. She tucked a leg under her as she sat on his bed.

"It didn't hurt Oliver-"

"You yelled in pain when I touched you out there!" Oliver flung his arm towards the balcony. "How did I not know that you were injured?" Felicity smiled and shook her head at his incompetence.

"When you gave me the one on my back, it was more pleasurable than painful." Oliver stared at her in confusion before everything came together. Earlier that night, when they had been each other's arms, Oliver had put his hand on Felicity's back as he pushed her over the edge. When she had cried out, it had been a mixture of pleasure and pain. Oliver ran a hand through his hair and crossed the room, falling to his knees before the woman he loved. He placed his head in her lap, hands fisting in the sheets beside her legs.

"I didn't notice, please Felicity. Please forgive me." Felicity stroked his hair, her featherlight touches making him hold the bedsheets harder. She gave his hair a slight tug and Oliver lifted his head. Felicity was smiling down at him, thumb brushing across his temple. Her hand drifted down his face to hold his chin, tilting his face further up. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Oliver let out the smallest of whimpers and leaned into Felicity, seeking more comfort and forgiveness. She pulled back and watched as Oliver slowly opened his eyes, glassy and sad.

"If you are so upset over this, then let me return the favour." Felicity placed her small hand on Oliver's chest, right over his heart. She pushed slightly against his skin and soon streams of black smoke formed off his chest. Oliver jerked backwards, sprawling out onto the floor. A dark, black handprint was burned on him and he looked up at Felicity in shock. She laughed, light and airy, head thrown back.

"Heavenly Fire hurts like a bitch doesn't it? Hurts way more than the Fires of Hell, I'll tell you. So I guess we're even now. You have a nice burn mark, I have a nice burn mark. No more sadness or self loathing." Felicity laid back against the bed, kneeling on her forearms. Oliver picked himself off the floor and in a second was over top of Felicity. Speed and strength were an added bonus to being a Demon or Angel. Oliver's eyes became pools of black, completely filling his eye sockets. His skin rippled and cracked, showing lines of red and black, the blood that coursed through his veins. He loomed over her and snarled, a deep sound coming from his chest. Felicity laughed again and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were filled with bright white light, her own skin giving off a radiant glow. Oliver threw an arm over his eyes and pushed himself to the side of the bed to get away from the blinding light. Felicity was quick to straddle him, light dying away, hands placed on his chest, one close to his new burn mark.

"Were you trying to scare me?" Felicity asked, a giddy note to her voice. "You can't scare me with the thing that I fell in love with. C'mon, where did my big bad Demon go?" Felicity cooed. Oliver let the black fill his eyes again and Felicity let a smile creep across her face. "There he is." She whispered. She leaned down and kissed him, not as soft as before but nowhere near as rough as their kisses on the balcony. Oliver's hands came to rest on the curve of her waist, pulling her down closer to him. Felicity pulled back after a minute and stared down at him.

"Why were you outside?" Oliver opened his mouth but Felicity cut him off. "The truth please. You know I can tell when you're lying."

"I had another nightmare." There was no further explanation required and Felicity ran a soothing hand down his cheek. She rolled off of Oliver and back onto the mattress. She got underneath the covers and reached out to Oliver.

"Come, warmth." Oliver was happy to oblige, crawling under the covers next to her, letting Felicity gather him up in her arms. He tucked his head under her chin and wrapped his arms around her middle. Felicity laid her arm across his and brought her hand up to run through his hair. She kissed his forehead and snuggled back against the pillows.

"You are warm." Oliver commented, making Felicity laugh a little. "You're also comforting. And safe. Just the way I like you. Safe and sound."

"I'm always safe with you Oliver." She really was, even though he was a Demon, protectiveness was a very Demon quality. One that Oliver had an abundance of. Oliver was Demon and could kill anyone at the snap of his fingers. But Felicity knew, even if Oliver had the power to kill her, he never would. Because he loved her.

And that was the reason she was safe with him and he was safe with her.


	11. The Essence of Heroism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity understands what Oliver meant about the essence of heroism

Felicity walked down the steps of the Foundry on slightly shaky legs. She stopped on one of the stairs for a breather, hand clutching the handrail.

 _I can do this. I have to do this. Besides, the damage is already done. There is no going back now._ Felicity made it to the bottom of the stairs and continued to her computers. She set her stuff down and took out the flash drive she had been given only minutes earlier. She looked around the room, at the case with the suits in them, the workout mats, the display of their bows and arrows, her desk, the salmon ladder...she never really thought about how much she would miss this stuff if she ever left.

"Hey, did you hear about the explosion on 10th? It took out a whole building. We should probably check that out." Roy said, coming up behind Felicity. She shook her head slightly, as if to shake away her sadness. She turned to Roy and smiled.

"You're a good person, Roy. You know that right?" Roy gave her a confused look and took a step forward.

"What?"

"I know that sometimes we don't get to say things we wish we had until it's too late. With our line of work, our last day could be tomorrow. I just want things to be said. You are a good person. No matter what anyone tells you."

"Are you okay? What's made you suddenly think about wanting to say unsaid things?" Felicity shrugged.

"Something came up." Roy was about to ask more questions when Diggle and Oliver came to stand with them.

"Is there anything about the explosion?" Felicity set her smile on Digg.

"You're a remarkable person, wonderful father and I'm sure, soon-to-be wonderful husband. You're a remarkable friend, Diggle." Digg mimicked the same expression Roy used earlier. Before he could ask her what she was talking about, Roy jumped in.

"She wants to tell us everything that she wouldn't want to be left unsaid, should anything ever happen to one of us." Felicity looked from Roy to Digg to Oliver and back again. She gazed up at Oliver.

"I have something to show you." Felicity moved to her computer and plugged the flash drive in. She stepped back as it loaded, the three men standing around the computer screen.

"Hello Oliver." Oliver went cold and Felicity saw him tense up. The voice he had hoped to never hear again filled his ears and he stared at the face of Slade Wilson on the screen. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to talk to you but Miss. Smoak agree so kindly to give you my message for me." Oliver whipped his head around to look at Felicity solemnly standing behind them. "I wanted to tell you we're done. No more fighting, no more searching for each other or trying to destroy each other. We are through." Oliver felt a feeling in his chest, like Slade was being sincere but there would be a catch.

"However, I made a promise to you kid, and I always keep my promises. I'm going to let you die slowly, just as I did when Shado died. I met Miss. Smoak after my departure from Lian Yu, asking her to deliver this message. We had a lovely chat and I found threatening you, your friends and the people of Starling was a very sufficient motivator. I hope you liked the explosive present I left for your city."

Felicity felt something cold and wet on her top lip. She slowly reached a hand up to her nose, pulling away to see her fingers covered in blood.

_A nose bleed. He said that would be the first sign. I guess it won't be long now._

"I kept my promise kid, you're going to suffer slowly. I'll let your Felicity explain the rest." A sick smile spread across Slade's face a second before the video stopped. Oliver whirled around to Felicity and erased the distance between the two of them. His hands framed her face as he stared at the blood running from her nose.

"What is he talking about?" Oliver's voice was laced with anger and panic. He tilted her head, trying to assess the damage that Slade had somehow caused her.

"He told me he would kill you. That he wouldn't stop until everyone that we care about was dead. That he would burn our city to the ground. I didn't believe him when he brought out the trigger for an explosive. He blew up that twenty four story building to prove a point." Felicity sighed. "He said he had fourteen other bombs around the city. Then he handed me the flask."

"Felicity, what did he do?"

"He didn't do anything, it was my choice." Oliver grabbed her by the elbows, his panic growing.

"Choice? Choice to do what? Felicity, what have you done?" Felicity sighed again, like she was tired and looked up at him. He watched her eyes flicker over his face, leaving not one inch of his face from the path of her eyes. She raised her hands to cup Oliver's face, thumbs brushing back and forth as she spoke softly.

"God, I love you so much. You know that right? You know how much I love you?" A love declaration dissolved all of Oliver's anger to be replaced entirely with panic. He held her elbows tighter, his breathing difficult as he waited for a straight answer. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but Felicity was smiling, small smudges of blood ruining her white smile.

"Felicity," Oliver ground out. "What happened?" She leaned forward, and for a moment Oliver though she was going to kiss him but she stopped at a respectable distance.

"The essence of heroism is to die to others can live." Oliver's eyes flew open widen registering the words, having the word 'die' bounce around in his head. Suddenly, Felicity's legs gave out from under her and Oliver quickly wrapped an arm around her middle to catch her. Digg and Roy rushed forward kneeling beside the two of them on the ground. Oliver cradled Felicity as her eyes began to droop.

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled, shaking her, trying to get a reaction out of her. The small, sad smile appeared on her face once again.

"I love you Oliver Queen." Panic seized Oliver's chest and Felicity's eyes fell shut. None of the men could see her chest rising or falling. She wasn't breathing. She was dead.

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice cracked as tears ran down his face.

"Oh god," Roy took in a struggled breath. "Oh my god, Felicity..." Oliver's arms tightened as he pulled Felicity into his arms, and stood, moving in autopilot.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, still in shock, voice thick. Oliver placed Felicity on the Med table and grabbed the crash cart. He turned on the defibrillator and charged the paddles. Diggle stepped in front of Oliver, snapping out of his pain.

"Oliver she's gone!"

"We have to try!" Digg shook his head and wrestled the paddles from Oliver.

"This isn't like when you would flatline from a bullet wound! Something is internally wrong with her but-" Digg stopped himself, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes, wiping tears away. "By the time we get her to the hospital, she'll have been gone too long. I can remove bullets and sew up wounds, but I can't preform a full scale operation. And if this is a problem because of her blood stream or chemicals...I can't help her. None of us can. Oliver-" Digg took in a shallow breath. "She's gone, man." Oliver let out a broken noise and fell to his knees beside the table, clutching Felicity's now cold hand in his shaking ones. He pulled his hands to his forehead and cried.

"Felicity, please-" Oliver took in a gasping breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry Felicity, please, please..." Digg walked around the table and pushed hair away from Felicity's forehead, rubbing a soothing hand over her hair. She looked so small and he would almost believe she was sleeping if it wasn't for the blood stain on her mouth. God, she looked peaceful. Digg let out a sob and put his other hand over his mouth to soften the noise. He clenched his eyes closed, hand continuing to smooth down her hair. Roy stood from where he had been kneeling on the ground. He moved to the opposite side of Oliver and grabbed Felicity's other hand. He made no move to silence his tears or sobs. He leaned his elbows on the table and openly weeped for his friend, clutching her hand in both of his.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Oliver brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles before another sob wracked his body. He clutched her hand tighter. "I need you. I love you. Please Felicity, please don't leave me."


	12. Why Did She Hate Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak. I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face since the day-" Those were the last words Isabel Rochev said before Felicity hit her with the van.  
> Felicity heard Isabel that night, and she really wants to know why the hell Isabel hated her so much. Felicity doesn't get the answer she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the rating of my drabbles to Mature because this chapter talks about adult themes. So yeah, read if you're cool with that kind of stuff.  
> -Addie

It had really bugged Felicity since the night of the Undertaking. When she had hit Isabel with their van, she had heard the last sentence that came out of her mouth.

 _"Tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak. I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face, ever since the day-"_ Unfortunately the last part of her sentence had been cut off when Felicity hit her. Normally things like this wouldn't bother Felicity and since Isabel was dead, she really had nothing to worry about. Only Felicity really wanted to know why Isabel hated her so much. There were a few things that Felicity could think of that would give Isabel grounds to dislike Felicity, but she couldn't put her finger on a specific moment where she could have really made Isabel mad. So while there was nothing going on in the Foundry and the boys were simply sparring, Felicity decided to ask. She got up from her chair and made her way over to the mats. She stood silently while they fought.

"What is it Felicity?" Oliver grunted as they continued to fight.

"I have a question for you. Well, it's sort of for everyone because anybody could know the answer although Roy probably never met her anyway so the question is more likely to be answered by you and Digg-"

"Felicity!" Oliver snapped, stopping her. She blushed and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Right, sorry. Um, my question is about Isabel." That got the attention of all of them and they stopped sparring.

"As in Isabel Rochev?" Oliver asked. Felicity tilted her head.

"Do we know of another Isabel?" Oliver shook his head and gave her a look to tell her to continue with her question. "Right! My question. Do you know why she hated me so much?" Oliver turned and snatched up the sparring sticks from Roy and Digg and started to put them away.

"What makes you think she hated you?" Felicity looked at Diggle for help.

"She told me how much she wanted to put a bullet in Felicity's head before Felicity hit her with the van." Digg spoke up. Roy laughed.

"You hit her with the van?" Felicity nodded shyly.

"Well?" She asked when Oliver refused to answer her. "Do you know why she hated me?" Oliver paused. "Or, do you have no idea? I thought up several reasons why. It could have been because I was always around and she got sick of me, or because she thought I got my job by being with you or because you seemed to always listen to me whenever I needed to talk to you about," Felicity gestured around the Foundry. "This, or maybe because I was your friend and she wasn't, you regarded me better than her, like she didn't always have your attention-" Felicity shut her mouth and cringed. "I'm not saying that I always had your attention or-I'm going to stop talking." Oliver sighed, realizing that he was going have to come clean to not only Felicity but his whole team.

"You're right." Felicity took at step forward, onto the mats.

"About which theory?"

"The last one, that she didn't have my full attention. But not exactly in as timid a way as you suggested." Felicity raised an eyebrow and took another step, putting herself in the semicircle around Oliver. Digg crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"You remember Russia." Felicity crossed her arms, a sour expression on her face.

"Like Russia...Russia? Like the Isabel part of Russia? Like the I find her leaving your room kind of Russia?"

"Yes," Oliver huffed out.

"Then yes, I remember the part of Russia you are referring to."

"I think that part of Russia was when Isabel realized that she never had my full attention to begin with." Felicity became confused, her eyebrows coming together. Oliver sighed. "When I was with Isabel, in my room, she realized that she didn't have my attention." Oliver said slowly. Digg raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god." He scoffed. Felicity and Roy were both still very confused.

"Am I going to have to spell it out?" Felicity shook her head slowly.

"No, I just don't understand what you're trying to get at." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"When Isabel was with me, in my room, in bed, she noticed that I wasn't focused on her." Oliver was sure that was as far as he would go in explaining. Roy's eyebrows shot up and he clamped his jaw closed to contain a noise of shock.

"Holy crap." Felicity, still confused, threw her hands in the air.

"Okay! Yes! Please spell it out because as it seems that even with an IQ like mine, I can't figure out what you're trying to tell me." Roy started to laugh.

"You know, for someone who has a tendency to have her dirty brain to mouth filter go crazy, I'm surprised you can't get this." Felicity narrowed her eyes at Roy before turning back to Oliver. He could see the gears in her head turning as she tried to figure it all out. Roy huffed out a breath, obviously fed up. He leaned over to Felicity and whispered in her ear. The confusion melted away from her face to be replaced with the reddest blush Oliver had ever seen on her. Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened as Roy pulled back, a grin on his face.

"Oh my god." Felicity's statement came muffled from behind her hands. She pulled them away from her face. "Oh my god!" She stared wide eyed as Oliver sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "When you and her-she knew-you said-OH MY GOD!" Digg and Roy laughed at Felicity's reaction. She turned abruptly and hurried over to her desk, hands back to covering her mouth. She sat in her chair and turned away from the training area. Oliver looked at Digg for help but he just shrugged.

"I think Oliver and Felicity need to talk this out, c'mon Roy, Big Belly Burger is calling my name." Roy walked off to grab a new, non-sweaty shirt. "Roy and I will be back with food in, at a minimum, thirty minutes." Digg said to Oliver, who nodded in response. When the Foundry door shut behind Roy and Digg, Oliver made his way over to Felicity. She was sitting with her elbows on her desk and her face in her hands.

"Felicity?"

"I'm sorry I asked." Felicity mumbled. "I'm sorry if I made you awkward or think that I crossed a line asking that question-"

"Felicity." Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and she raised her head. "It's fine." Felicity sat back and sighed.

"Well now I know how her sentence would have ended." Oliver raised an eyebrow and leaned against the edge of her desk. "Tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak. I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face, ever since the day Oliver Queen called out her name in bed." She watched Oliver squirm a little and she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, it's kind of flattering to know that I not only had that much of your attention but that you also had feelings for me that far back in our lives. Also not to mention how flattering it is that you imagine me in bed." She smiled as he blushed ever so slightly. "Well, you might have just been imagining me because you really didn't want to think about the fact that you had Isabel under you or well, on top of you, or in front of you-you know what, I'm not going to imagine what position the two of you were in." Only Felicity couldn't really help herself. She had a very vivid imagination.

She could see Oliver bracing himself over Isabel, mumbling Felicity's name as he came.

Isabel riding Oliver, him moaning Felicity's name as she tightened around him.

Oliver crying out Felicity's name as he thrust into Isabel from behind.

But Felicity's imagination was quick to change these scenarios. Black hair becoming blonde, black painted nails becoming pink, wider hips and a shorter frame until it was Felicity with Oliver. Oliver holding onto her. Oliver kissing her. Oliver pounding into her. Oliver saying the right name to the right person.

"If I'm going to be totally honest," Oliver said, snapping Felicity out of her fantasy. "It's not just when I was Isabel that I imagine you." Felicity turned another shade of red and Oliver smiled smugly at the effect he was having on her. He stood and grabbed the armrests of Felicity's chair, slowly leaning down towards her. Oliver saw her swallow and stare up at him.

"Whenever I'm alone, and wishing that you were there beside me, with me, I imagine that you are. It never has to be sexual, sometimes just recalling what you were wearing that day or conversations we had, helps me along." Oliver was so close to Felicity that their noses brushed together. "Sometimes my brain cooks up some very nice images."

"Like what?" Felicity interjected, taking small breaths.

"I think up scenarios from things you did that day. When I still had QC, I would think about taking a file from you then instead of you going back to your desk, I would bend you over mine. I would think about taking you against the wall of the executive elevator. I would think about taking you home with me and undressing you slowly, kissing every inch of skin I can find. I would think about you crying out _my_ name as I devour you on this desk." Felicity's eyes flicked over to her computer desk and then back to Oliver. He was smiling widely.

"Sometimes I would simply think of the things you did during the day. I imagine what you were wearing under your dress, if it was anything special, like lace or silk. I would remember you talking to me, the feel of your skin as I place my hand on your shoulder, the way your eyes looked as I spoke to you, how fast your fingers moved on your keyboard, your reassuring voice in my ear as I beat up another gang banger." Oliver leaned down further, mouth and breath hot against Felicity's ear and skin. "Everything about you drives me crazy. From the dresses you wear, to how you wear your hair to what colour you choose to paint your nails. I love everything about you." Felicity shivered, head tipping back as she struggled to breathe. She was way too over heated.

"What about now?" Felicity asked out of curiosity and the simple wanting to continue to hear Oliver talk like this. Oliver pulled back.

"What do you mean?"

"What would you want to do to me right now?" Oliver's grin grew.

"I _want_ to set you down on your desk, and eat you out with my tongue and teeth until you're begging for release. Then I'll let you ride my fingers while I suck one of your nipples into my mouth until you come." Felicity's hands fisted the fabric of her dress and resisted the urge to rub her legs together. "I would slid into you and make you come as many times as I possibly could before Digg and Roy came back. I would take you home with me and when I was satisfied that you had come enough times and your throat was raw from screaming my name, I would finally let myself have my release and I would call out your name as you called out mine." Felicity closed her eyes and swallowed.

"That's a lot of big talk, but not a lot of proof." Felicity said coyly, enjoying the look of shock on Oliver's face.

"I guess I'll just have to show you that I meant what I said." His smile returning as he started to slip one hand around her waist and the other behind her neck. They were so close but their lips weren't quite touching. Oliver tilted Felicity's face towards him, breathe mixing, lips grazing each other-

The Foundry door opened with a bang and Oliver growled against Felicity. Digg and Roy got halfway down the stairs before Oliver spoke.

"Get out!" He shouted, not moving from his position. From where Roy and Digg were, they could only see the back of Felicity's chair and Oliver leaning down towards it. The two of them exchanged a glance before Digg stepped down another step.

"Are the two of you okay?" Oliver huffed in annoyance and stood.

"Go away, both of you." Oliver said angrily, putting his hands on the back of Felicity's chair so he was still leaning over her. Roy stepped down to the same step as Digg.

"What's going on?"

"Felicity and I aren't done our conversation, we still have-" He looked down at the blonde under him, pupils large, lip bitten between her teeth. "A lot to talk about. So go." Digg raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Felicity?" Felicity swallowed and tried to clear her throat.

"I'm fine Digg." She rasped out, cursing her vocal cords for failing her.

"Diggle. Leave. Please." Oliver ground out. Digg shook his head then turned on the stairs. Roy followed him out. Oliver was back in front of Felicity in a second.

"Now Miss. Smoak, are you ready for me to fulfill my promise?" He asked, a teasing note entering his voice. Their lips were a breath away again. "Oh god, yes please." She groaned before Oliver's mouth was on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing anything like that... Did I do okay?


	13. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is injected with a drug during the team's latest mission that impairs her judgement and she does whatever comes to mind. And being Felicity, that's a lot of stuff. An extra component was added to this particular batch of drug however that also makes Felicity a little harder to handle. The team tries to find a way to cure Felicity all while making sure she keeps her hands to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willpower Drug Trope! I'm weak and I listened to a playlist that screamed Felicity getting handsy. (BTW I do not write smut. I may work my way up to it and there might be a part two to this chapter)

The team rushed Felicity down the stairs in hopes of curing her as fast as possible. They had been trying to take down a local drug cartel and since their computer system was off the grid, Felicity needed to be on site to hack it. Unfortunatly the dealers caught on to what they were doing and found Felicity in the drug lords office. She was able to get away, after hitting the guy over the head with a lamp, but not before he managed to stick her with a needle. There was no full on effect at first, except that her babbling had increased by a thousand percent. She honestly wouldn't shut up.

"I feel fine. Is that normal? Should I be feeling something right now? My toes feel weird. I think they might just be cold. Does anyone else have cold feet? Not like cold feet, as in leaving someone at the alter, not that any of us are getting married. Well expect for Diggle, eventually. I meant cold feet as in temperature. Do you think it's a side effect of the drug? Will I need to get my feet cut off? I'm not going to die, am I?" Felicity asked as Digg had her sit on the medical table. Oliver rushed over to the med cabinet and Roy stood with Felicity.

"No Felicity." Digg said over his shoulder as he made his way over to Oliver. "We figured out that the drug was being used to help the dealers kidnap girls and sell them." Felicity made a scared noise.

"You guys aren't going to sell me, right?"

"No Felicity, of course not." Roy laughed. Oliver and Digg discussed which anti-toxins would be best suited to deal with their problem when they heard a noise like things scattering on the ground and Roy shout. They turned and saw him batting his hands in front of himself, his quiver on the floor, arrows spilled on the cement. With his back to them, their view of the situation was very limited. Worrying about Felicity, they made their way over. The scene was startling. Felicity had managed to get Roy's jacket halfway open and her hand kept moving across his chest, attempting to undo any zippers or buckles she could get her hands on. Roy was having trouble keeping her hands away from him.

"Oh my god, someone get her off me!" Digg reached forward and grabbed both of Felicity's wrists in one hand. She pouted at Digg and all three men raised eyebrows.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Digg asked calmly. Felicity shrugged.

"I dont really know, whatever comes to mind."

"And undressing me was a thought that entered your head?" Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't know why I'm thinking that though. I have a bunch of thoughts in my head right now that I don't normally think of." Digg decided it would be a good idea to get a blood sample. Oliver entered the bathroom to change into street clothes and came out to look over to at Felicity. She was swinging her legs back and forth as they dangled over the edge of the med table. She was humming softly with her eyes closed. A 'ding' sounded in the room and Digg got the blood results.

"Damn it." Digg muttered to himself. Panic seized Oliver's chest.

"What is it Digg?"

"Whatever else they gave her is attacking her pituitary gland." Oliver sucked in a breath. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what the pituitary gland did but the word 'attacking' had him worried.

"Don't freak out. The pituitary gland decreases or increases your hormone levels. To put it lightly, Felicity's sex drive is in overdrive." That could pose some problems. They couldn't leave her alone because who knows what she would do, but how can they watch her if she's constantly grabbing at them.

"The good news is that both of the toxins, just like what happened with the other girls, will leave her system naturally in a few hours." They heard another shout from Roy and both men spun around to see Felicity's legs wrapped around Roy's waist and her hands secured on his neck. Roy was attempting to push Felicty away by her shoulders with no luck. She was viciously kissing Roy, keeping him attached to her by her iron grip. Digg and Oliver ran over and pried Felicty off Roy.

"Jeez Blondie, what was that for?" Roy asked as he rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth. Felicity shrugged from her seat on the table.

"You looked sad when I mentioned Thea so I thought I would kiss your sadness away! Then I thought that would be a bad idea, until I really got thinking about how good of a kisser you might be and then I couldn't help myself." Felicity beamed. Roy looked at the others in shock.

"It's part of the drug that she was given, over active sex drive. Why didn't you push her away?" Oliver asked, slightly annoyed.

"I tried!" Roy said in defence. "She's like a monkey and with her hands and legs around me it was hard to get any leverage." Felicity began to giggle and the men turned their attention back to her.

"If a bad guy wanted to kill Roy all they would have to do is kiss him to death! Maybe throw some poison on their lips. They would really be able to get you and you'd never see it coming." Digg sighed and turned to the other two men.

"I vote you stay with her, Oliver. I need to get home to Sara and Lyla and Roy obviously can't handle Felicity." Roy scoffed.

"Have fun," He motioned in Felicity's general direction. "With that. I'm going home." Roy scooped up his bag and headed out. Oliver noticed that Roy didn't even change out of his suit. He must have wanted to leave that quickly. Oliver gave Digg a look.

"Hell no. I have to get home to Lyla. We already know that this isn't going to harm her. You just have to keep her occupied until it wears off." Felicity giggled from where she sat on the table.

"I can think of plenty of ways Oliver can keep me occupied." Oliver turned back to argue with Diggle but he was already headed to the stairs.

"I gotta go. Keep me updated!" The door closed and Felicity hopped off the table.

"I thought they'd never leave." She stalked towards Oliver who backed up. She reached out and grabbed the lapel of his jacket. She pulled him forward sharply and wrapped her arm around his neck, standing on her toes.

"Huggie hug!" She squeezed tightly, her other arm lopping around his neck. Oliver stood like a statue, not risking hugging her back. Felicity nuzzled into Oliver's neck and sighed.

"I think I should hug you more. You always look like you could use a hug. Plus you're kinda warm and solid. I bet you make nice cuddling material." Felicity pulled back and rubbed her hands over his cheeks. "Your cheeks are so scruffy. And they feel really nice against my skin. I wonder if it would feel good against other parts of my body." She smiled widely.

"You're more upfront with this drug in your system." Felicity tilted her head, lips pouted.

"I'd like to think I'm still as talkative, I'm just not as embarrassed." Felicity lowered her face back to his neck and breathed in deeply. "You smell amazing. I wonder..." Felicity voice trailed off and before Oliver could say anything, he felt something wet on his neck. Felicity's tongue. She licked a quick, wet streak along the base of his neck. He could feel her smiling against his skin.

"You taste amazing too. I hear that sweat on people's skin can be a turn off but I love everything about you so I don't care. Plus, for me, I guess sweat is a turn on."

"You've been drugged Felicity. Right now, everything is a turn on." Felicity pulled back, hands on his shoulders, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

"You're always a turn on." Felicity jumped at the same second as her lips came in contact with Oliver's. She used her hands to propel herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Oliver's hands automatically grabbed her thighs to steady her. She managed to force his mouth open, her tongue running along his teeth before pulling back and biting his bottom lip, hard. She continued to assault his mouth, licking and biting. He didn't notice Felicity's hands had moved until her finger nails scraped against the flesh of his abdomen. She had not only gotten his jacket unzipped but the zipper on his pants was down too. Oliver wrapped an arm around her middle and grabbed both of her hands in one of his. He turned his head away from her and she groaned in protest.

"Felicity you need to stop." Oliver growled, not looking at her.

"What I need," She said, rolling her hips. "Is you." Oliver knew he couldn't win like this so he walked with her over to a supply cabinet and placed her back against it. He pulled out a zip cuff.

"Oh, bondage! I've never tried that before maybe we should-hey!" Oliver tightened the cuff around her wrists and using the cabinet as leverage, he used both his hands to detach her legs from him. She slide down his body and stood in between him and the cabinet. "That wasn't very nice." She tugged at the cuff. "And this kind of hurts. Why did you cuff me?" Oliver sighed.

"Because you were getting handsy and inappropriate, Felicity." She raised an eyebrow and stared up at him.

"We were having fun, how is that inappropriate?"

"Because I didn't consent to it Felicity. You jumped me." Felicity thought about it for a second then giggled.

"Oops, sorry. But I was sure you liked it." She said, confused. "You gripped my legs pretty hard when I bit your lip. And you didn't put me down right away or stop me." Oliver knew that they would spend all night arguing about this, so he decided to just get her home instead.

"C'mon," He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door, grabbing her purse and coat as he walked past them. "I'm taking you home." Felicity trudged up the stairs behind him.

"I like the view from here." She said from behind Oliver. He rolled his eyes and yanked the passenger door of her car open. Quick as a flash, Felicity pinned Oliver to the car.

"Do like the view Oliver? I see you staring sometimes," She did her best to fist her hands in his shirt. "Do you want to stare at me without my clothes on? That's sounds perfect, doesn't it?" Oliver tried to ignore the way Felicity pressed against him and the extra pressure she was adding with her hips. He grabbed her forearms and detached her from him.

"Get in the car Felicity." Oliver ground out.

"Yes Mr. Queen." Felicity said in a low voice, giving him a wink before sitting down. He was about the close the door when Felicity spoke up. "Um, Oliver? I can't buckle myself in." She waved her cuffed wrists in the air. Realizing that he was going to have to reach across Felicity to strap her in, Oliver groaned. She smiled wickedly, knowing what he had to do. This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine but the mistakes are!


End file.
